Contos da Escola de Circo
by Jane Bell
Summary: Crianças sentavamse sobre o primeiro degrau da arquibancada, todas conversando animadas. Aparentemente nenhum deles era ginasta desde os quatro anos como ela, mas todos estavam ali pelo mesmo motivo: queriam de todo coração fazer parte do Kaleido Stage.
1. O delinqüente e a princesa

**Contos da Escola de Circo**

**Primeiro:_ O delinqüente e a princesa_**

Cinco meninas e três meninos sentavam-se sobre o primeiro degrau da arquibancada de madeira, todos conversando animados mesmo sendo esta a primeira vez que se encontravam. Aparentemente nenhum deles era ginasta desde os quatro anos como ela, mas todos estavam ali pelo mesmo motivo: queriam de todo coração fazer parte do Kaleido Stage.

Layla, diferente de todos, havia escolhido o canto direito, um tanto longe dos demais para não se misturar. Podiam ter a mesma idade, mas se sentia mais velha que todos eles, para não dizer mais madura e experiente. Só uma olhada na sala de treino já dizia que poderia pular o nível inicial: eram aparelhos de ginástica olímpica e rítmica, ambas artes que ela dominava com perfeição. Talvez o treinador percebesse isso depois de uma demonstração.

Sorriu com o canto da boca. Estava morrendo de vontade de se exibir nas barras paralelas: eram sua especialidade. Também não era nada má com a fita ou mesmo com os bastões, e se orgulhava de certas seqüências solo e também... Ora, quem queria enganar? Era sem dúvida _a melhor_ ginasta da escola e aquele curso particular não tinha muito a ensiná-la se cobrisse apenas movimentos básicos.

A porta de entrada se abriu e uma mulher morena entrou. Considerando o horário, devia ser a professora, apesar da aparência não dizer isso. Ela não devia ter mais de um metro e meio, estava um pouco acima do peso e usava um conjunto de saia e regata vermelha e amarela. Parecia mais uma imigrante mexicana ilegal do que uma treinadora circense.

– _Buenas tardes, mis amores _– disse sorridente – Meu nome é Ms. Fernández, _y yo soy la profesora de usdedes_.

Alguns desacostumados com a língua estrangeira entreolharam-se. Talvez ela não fosse ilegal, pensou Layla, mas com certeza era mexicana.

– _Hoy_ é o primeiro dia de _ustedes, entonces_ vamos falar muito sobre o que é o curso – percebeu que tinha toda a atenção das crianças e tentou continuar em inglês – O curso básico é de noções _generales_ em _ballet_, ginástica e malabarismo. Conforme o progresso de _ustedes, vamos dificultar las cosas_.

Ela sorriu durante todo o discurso sobre a importância de equilíbrio, ritmo e força muscular, sempre misturando espanhol e inglês de modo a confundir os menores. Passaram-se vinte minutos de monólogo quando a porta se abriu novamente, dessa vez para revelar um menino, ou um moleque, como Layla melhor caracterizou.

Devia ter a mesma idade que ela, usava uma bermuda vermelho-velha, camiseta preta sem estampas, um boné para trás combinando, tênis surrados e levava um skate vagabundo de baixo do braço. Isso seria o bastante para considerá-lo um idiota de primeira classe, para não dizer desleixado, mas algo impediu a jovem de pensar assim, provavelmente os olhos azuis mais místicos que já vira.

– Licença – disse com voz mole – mas é que me atrasei, pode entrar?

– Claro – disse Ms. Fernández colocando as mãos na cintura – _Señor?_

– Yuri – apresentou-se tirando o boné e em seguida se sentou no outro canto da arquibancada.

A mulher fez pose falsa de zangada e continuou a falar.

– Aproveitando interrupção do _señor_... – consultou uma prancheta – Killian, gostaria de explicar exatamente o que é um circo. Alguém se habilita?

As respostas foram diversas: "É uma tenda com gente legal dentro", "É um lugar que tem palhaços e acrobacias", "É um lugar igual ao Kaleido Stage". Ms. Fernández deixou que seus alunos conversassem até chegar à conclusão nenhuma, enquanto as extremidades do assento permaneciam caladas. Por fim, interrompeu-os com um pigarreio.

– Um circo – recitou – é uma tenda sob a qual se cativa e se alegra o bem mais precioso de todo nós: o público. Isso é feito com palhaçadas, acrobacias, danças, luzes, músicas e todos os outros tipos de entretenimento existentes.

Silêncio de admiração caiu sobre as crianças.

– E a pessoa incrível que faz esse sonho virar realidade é chamada de artista, e é nisso que pretendo transformar todos vocês neste curso. _Vamos a ver..._

Só então percebeu que ela estivera colando da prancheta. Bem, isso só provava que nem tudo no circo era mágico de verdade.

– _Yo creo que_ já falei demais, hora de _hacer alguna cosa_ – fez sinal para que eles se levantassem – Vamos ver o que _ustedes_ sabem.

Era tudo que Layla queria ouvir.

– Ms. Fernández – chamou – posso ser a primeira a tentar?

– Sim, _señorita_... – olhou a lista de alunos com foto – Hamilton.

Três passos para trás, respirar fundo e agora! Duas estrelas, um mortal, uma cambalhota para corrigir um erro de tempo e uma finalização quase perfeita. Depois de muitos "ah"s e "oh"s vieram os esperados aplausos e "Impressionante, _señorita_ Hamilton".

Yuri, ainda em seu canto, sorria gozador. Levantou-se com moleza e estralou os dedos das mãos. Com a atenção da classe, foi para os colchonetes. Três estrelas e dois mortais com finalização perfeita depois, a performance da outra jovem foi completamente esquecida.

O garoto sorria triunfante e ela o mirava com a mais pura raiva. Como ele ousava? Ninguém fazia Layla Hamilton parecer a segunda, ninguém! Queria tentar o movimento novamente, mas a professora resolveu que já bastava de demonstrações ("Agora vamos ensinar o resto da classe a se exibir também").

As duas horas de aula passaram até que rápido. Ao final todos haviam dominado estrelas e algumas variantes. Seis meses de curso básico e começariam a usar o trampolim, garantiu a professora. Layla ficou a conversar com ela sobre pular essa fase ("_Por supuesto que no_"). Foi a última a sair e seu motorista ainda não havia chegado. Sentou-se no banco do lado de fora, mantendo a postura e a rigidez de sempre. Se tivesse sorte não seria esquecida de novo.

Foi então que, voltando pela esquina, veio o menino loiro de antes. Ele largou-se no banco ao lado dela, muito descontraído.

– Você é muito boa – comentou – Onde aprendeu a fazer aquilo?

Ele a pegou de surpresa. O que alguém de aparência tão baixa queria com ela?

– Na escola – respondeu sem olhá-lo – Sou do clube de ginástica olímpica.

– Ah.

Ela encarou os joelhos. Não era educado ficar em silêncio.

–... Você também é muito bom.

– Sério? – ele pareceu nunca haver escutado um elogio – Acha mesmo?

– Sim. Também é ginasta?

– Eu? – riu – Nem, não sirvo pra isso...

– Por que não?

– Tem que ter disciplina, manja? Não é o meu tipo.

– "Manja"?

Yuri mirou a jovem. É, ela fazia bem o tipinho: loira de olhos azuis, rica e educada, para não dizer alheia a qualquer gíria. Mesmo assim, era bonitinha.

– Desculpe, acho que não me apresentei – disse com maneiras que não tinha estendendo a mão – Sou Yuri.

– Layla – respondeu com o sorriso meigo fingido que lhe haviam ensinado – prazer em conhecer.

Que falsidade, pensava ele. Entrou no joguinho de cordialidades e beijou as costas da mão dela com um sorriso maroto.

– O prazer é todo meu, _princesa._ Sinto ter que ir, mas meu ônibus deve estar chegando. A gente se vê.

– Está bem...

Ele se levantou e voltou a virar a esquina. Ônibus? Crianças da idade deles podiam pegar ônibus sozinhas? Isso não vinha ao caso. Layla jamais havia sentido as faces tão quentes em todos os seus nove anos de vida.

* * *

Talvez tenha sido arrogância.

– Layla, comece de novo.

Pensando bem, era muita arrogância tratá-la por princesa. Devia mesmo era estar se divertindo as custas dela.

– Cuidado! Mais devagar...

Aliás, que sujeito chato. Dar aquele show só para fazê-la parecer boba. Realmente nada simpático.

– Layla, poderia, por favor, prestar atenção no que está fazendo?

Só então percebeu que o professor de _ballet_ estivera reclamando de sua postura. Desculpou-se e começou a coreografia de novo. Não podia perder a concentração por culpa de um menino, que coisa mais nojenta!

* * *

Talvez tenha sido arrogância.

– Yuri, cuidado com a louça.

Pensando bem, era muita arrogância tratá-la por princesa. Não devia ter se divertido as custas dela.

– São só dois pratos, não acabou ainda?

Aliás, que menina chata. Dar aquele show só para se exibir. Realmente nada simpática.

CRASH

– Yuri!

– Desculpe...

– Vá buscar uma vassoura, seu traste...

Que coisa, não podia perder a concentração por culpa de uma menina, que coisa mais nojenta!

* * *

– Mais entusiasmo! – bradou Ms. Fernández _– Andale!_

Layla passou o braço pela testa aparando o suor que escorria. Depois de uma primeira aula leve não imaginava que a segunda seria tão puxada. Estava ofegante e com certeza teria cãibra no dia seguinte.

– E _ustedes_ achavam que sabiam tudo, _muchachos_... – riu a treinadora – Outra vez!

Três giros, seqüência solo que ainda não memorizara, mini-tramp, salto e pose. E de novo até que estivesse bom o bastante, cada vez mais rápido e mudando algum detalhe para que ficasse mais artístico. Quem conseguisse tudo certo poderia começar outro exercício pior. Misturar dança clássica com ginástica era mais difícil do que pensara.

Seus colegas também não pareciam muito animados com o treino. Uma das meninas estava a ponto de chorar se errasse algo novamente, enquanto outra havia torcido o pé três vezes. Entre os meninos parecia haver mais persistência, porém menos leveza de movimentos. A exceção permanecia Yuri.

De fato, como ele conseguia? Havia dito que não era ginasta e que não tinha disciplina, mas era exatamente o oposto. Movia-se com enorme precisão, suficiente para deixar Layla com os olhos verdes de inveja. Como um relaxado daqueles podia ser melhor que ela? Jamais permitiria isso. Esticou bem os braços e os relaxou. De novo, e dessa vez tinha que sair perfeito.

O garoto loiro sorriu internamente. Era muito bom fazer aquilo, quase terapêutico. No começo estivera um pouco inseguro, mas aos primeiros passos sentira como se a mão paterna há muito tempo perdida o guiasse, simplificando o exercício. Deixou que o sentimento aflorasse em seu rosto e sorriu de leve. Era isso que viera procurar nesse curso, e o que sentia era muito mais do que o esperado.

O som de alguém caindo sobre os colchonetes o tirou de seu transe. _Princesa_ parecia estar com problemas em relação ao tempo. Parecia frustrada, para não dizer envergonhada de ter errado algo que ela própria considerava fácil. Aproximou-se da forma diminuída dela e ofereceu a mão em ajuda para levantar. A resposta foi das mais hostis.

– Muito obrigada – disse emburrada – mas acredito que posso ficar de pé sozinha.

– Tá, então... – mexeu no cabelo já desarrumado – Eu só queria...

– Melhor voltarmos para a fila – cortou-o já em pé – Vamos nos atrasar assim.

– Tudo bem... _Princesa_.

Layla mirou-o com olhar flamejante.

– Pare com isso.

– Isso o quê?

– Pare de me chamar de princesa.

– Não gosta do seu título?

– Como você é chato!

– E você é uma fresca!

– _Los dos!_ – interrompeu Ms. Fernández – O que estão _haciendo_?

– Apenas uma discussão amigável – sorriu ele – Nós só...

– Não _me gustan_ brigas – bateu palmas para chamar a atenção do resto da classe – _Muchachitos_, me parece que o problema são giros. Vamos treinar isso um pouco...

Demonstrou em passos sublimes de _ballet_ clássico o procedimento, e em seguida instruiu-os para que tentassem sozinhos. Separou-os em duplas, dando preferência à formação de casais. Layla e Yuri não escaparam a regra.

– _Ustedes_ têm mais facilidade, vão se dar bem juntos...

Nenhum dos dois protestou, ela por querer agir com profissionalismo e ele por achar que seria divertido. Duas ou três repetições e Yuri resolveu tentar outro diálogo.

– Além de ginasta, bailarina também?

– Desde os dois anos... E você?

– Desde sempre acho.

– Bailarina?

– Não, estúpida. Dançarino.

– Ah.

– Escola de dança?

– A única de Cape Mary... Nunca te vi lá.

– Digamos que tenho aulas particulares.

– "Digamos"?

– Minha mãe.

Layla perdeu o ponto de referência e ficou com um pouco de tontura. Sua mãe costumava adorar vê-la dançando, era um de seus maiores orgulhos quanto à filha única.

– Algum problema?

–...Não...

Foram interrompidos pela professora, chamando atenção para um erro comum a alguns da classe. Minutos depois os alunos arrumavam suas coisas para irem para casa. Comportada, Layla trocou-se, soltou o cabelo e sentou-se no banco do lado de fora, esperando paciente pelo motorista. Yuri seguiu-a.

– Esperando alguém,_ muchachos?_ – perguntou Ms. Fernández – Não fiquem no frio por muito tempo,_ es malo para la salud._

– Claro... – ele resmungou, e recebeu um afago na cabeça.

– E tire esse boné, _Señor_ Killian – sorriu já entrando na escola – Parece um delinqüente...

Layla riu baixinho.

– Que foi? – tirou o chapéu e olhou-o com cuidado – É um boné legal, qual o problema? – recebeu mais risos como resposta – Ah, não me diga que...

– O quê?

– Você também me acha com cara de pivete?

– Imagina, como se...

– Eu sabia... Não brinca, eu devo ser feio mesmo...

– Não diga feio – recitou como a mãe de Macquarie lhe havia ensinado – A feiúra está nos olhos de quem vê.

– Então todo mundo tem olhos _muito_ feios...

– Se quer lisonjeio de mim devia ser menos vítima de si mesmo.

Yuri parou de girar o boné no dedo e a olhou como se mirasse um alienígena.

– Como?

– Isso mesmo que eu disse, você...

– _O que_ exatamente você disse?

– Ah, como os meninos são _burros_ – bufou – Se quer _confete_ seja menos _joselito_.

Ambos pararam por um instante e Yuri foi o primeiro a explodir em gargalhadas. Essa menina era mesmo uma piada...

– Você é estranho...

– Estranho? Como assim?

– Não sei... – enrolou o cabelo no dedo – É tão... Moleque.

– E você é certinha demais. Olhe só pra você: está sentada cheia de postura esperando papai e mamãe virem te buscar.

– Sento-me assim normalmente – mirou os joelhos – e meu pai não vem me buscar, é o motorista dele.

– Ah, além de tudo é riquinha. Isso explica muita coisa.

– E você? Esperando sua gangue para pichar a rua?

– Muito engraçado... Vou andando pra casa, acabei de perder o último busão.

– Você é bobo? Podia ter pegado o ônibus se não tivesse ficado aqui comigo.

– Assim é mais divertido, e posso tomar um sorvete no caminho... – viu-a revirar os olhos – E gosto mesmo é de pegar no seu pé.

– Que mal me pergunte, por quê?

– Não sei – levantou-se e pôs-se a caminho da saída – Melhor ir antes que comece a escurecer. Agente se vê!

– Já vai tarde...

* * *

Os meses passaram num estalar de dedos, e Layla logo se acostumou com a presença do menino "com cara de delinqüente". Sempre eram os últimos a sair e ficavam conversando de leve, ou seja, nenhum assunto em especial e mesmo assim não era silêncio. Era como se as palavras quase desarrumadas estivessem presentes só para cobrir um vazio de diálogo que ambos tinham em casa. A jovem, sozinha e de poucas palavras, passava a sorrir sempre que o via.

Naquele dia, em especial, sorriu mais ainda ao chegar no ginásio e encontrar um trampolim montado. Finalmente haviam terminado o treinamento básico, agora sim começariam as aulas que a interessavam! Correu para seu lugar de costume nas arquibancadas ao lado de Yuri e se sentou como mandava a etiqueta, sem conter sua alegria. Mal podia esperar para começarem.

– Tô vendo que cê ta animada – comentou ele mexendo no boné preto.

– Muito – sorriu ela – Você não está?

– Hm – riu de lado maroto, fazendo cara de _expert_ – Também, mas sabe como são as coisas...

– Como assim?  
– Já nasci sabendo isso, não há porque ficar tão alegrinho...

– Convencido...

– Pelo menos eu sou sincero, admito que já sei, diferente de alguém que vai para as paralelas fingindo que nunca tinha visto e depois esnoba os outros...

– Já te disse que não estava acostumada com aquele nível – cruzou os braços – Como eu podia saber que também conseguiria ir bem mesmo com...

– Tá, tá bom, _princesa_...

– Já te disse que odeio quando você me chama de princesa.

– Então senta que nem gente, droga! Olha só a sua postura!

– "Que nem" é uma expressão horrível, use "igual".

– Ah... – revirou os olhos – E depois quer que eu não te chame de princesa...

– _Niños _– chamou Ms. Fernández – Atenção, por favor!

– O inglês dela anda melhorando, não? – comentou Layla.

– Melhor que o meu – respondeu cheio de sotaque forçado – Um dia chego no seu britaniquêis...

–... Como eu dizia, temos um novo professor ajudante, Mr. Gerald Goldenburry.

O homem ao lado dela não podia ser mais diferente da pequena e gorduchinha Ms. Fernández. Ele era alto, fortíssimo com músculos à mostra, magro e de aparência americana nata. As meninas sentadas na fileira da frente suspiraram sonhadoras quando ele sorriu galanteador exibindo dentes muito brancos. Yuri, por sua vez, cruzou os braços desaprovador e murmurou algo numa língua que Layla não compreendeu.

– Ele estará me ajudando nas próximas aulas, _muchachitos_... – sorriu orgulhosa – Mas agora ao que realmente interessa... _El trampolin!_

Com um bloquinho de notas em mão, a jovem anotou tudo o que pôde das instruções, incluindo anedotas sem graça. O novo professor demonstrou as técnicas descritas e os procedimentos de segurança. Ele era incrível, na mais singelas das descrições; leve como uma pluma dando piruetas e mortais como se fossem simples.

Quem olhasse perceberia expressões diferentes nos rostos de Layla e Yuri, no entanto, o pensamento era o mesmo em ambos: Vou fazer melhor que isso.

_– Muy bien, chicos_ – Ms. Fernández bateu palmas – Vamos começar devagar... Quem quer tentar primeiro?

Houve correria de onze crianças para a cama elástica. O aparato provou-se não tão impossível a princípio, pelo menos para os jovens loiros. Yuri realmente havia nascido sabendo, pensou Layla, tamanha era sua facilidade. Ela também não ficou atrás. Em poucos minutos estavam equiparados no quesito habilidade enquanto o resto da turma mal ficava de pé após o primeiro salto.

Novamente a aula transcorreu devagar e divertida. Para o jovem de sotaque russo era melhor que qualquer outra coisa. A cada giro e cada pulo escutava a voz amiga dando-lhe dicas, e durante um mortal bem sucedido sentiu o que parecia ser um afago na cabeça. Ah, se pudesse fazer isso para sempre, parando nunca para que a voz não parasse de soar de leve em seus ouvidos. Tinha certeza de que enquanto escutasse e sentisse aquele que considerava seu anjo da guarda não poderia errar passo ou técnica alguma.

– _Belísimo, Señor_ Killian, _belísimo... _– aplaudiu Ms. Fernández – Impressionante a facilidade com...

– Legal, guri – disse o novo professor com voz grossa e estendendo a mão – Onde aprendeu tudo isso?

– Bem... – aceitou a ajuda para descer do trampolim – Sempre soube, eu acho...

Foi respondido com riso dos companheiros. Sentou-se para esperar sua próxima vez e assistir Layla. Nada mal, pensou. Ela certamente tinha um talento que ninguém da classe compartilhava, para não dizer uma força de vontade absurda. Guria legal, admitiu quando ela veio sentar-se ao seu lado ofegante, guria legal.

– Errei na última parte – queixou-se – Acho que da próxima sai melhor.

– Tenho certeza que sim – respondeu sem muita atenção – Você está se precipitando um pouco, só isso.

– Ai... – arrastou-se mais para o lado assim que a fila andou – Meu motorista vai demorar mais hoje...

– Sério?

– É...

Ele mordeu a língua para não rir do biquinho que a _princesa_ estava fazendo só pela idéia de ter de esperar. Considerou esperar com ela também, mas sua mãe ficaria furiosa se chegasse tarde em casa de novo. Teve então outra idéia.

– Vou tomar um sorvete no parque depois da aula, quer vir?

– Sorvete? – ela corou de leve. Ele a estava convidando para sair? – Não, obrigada, não trouxe dinheiro e...

– Larga mão de ser careta, Layla – riu – Vamos!

A jovem menina fitou os joelhos, assim como sempre que estava desconfortável com algo. Estava uma tarde quente, só anoiteceria depois das dez da noite, e estava com o celular que ganhara de aniversário caso algo acontecesse. Olhou para os lados para certificar-se de que ninguém ouviria. Respirou fundo três vezes e só então balançou a cabeça afirmativa.

– Legal – ele sorriu – O cara que trabalha na sorveteria sempre...

– Pode ir na minha frente, Yuri.

Um pouco frustrado, o menino levantou-se e seguiu com o exercício. Que coisa, sempre que chegava um pouco mais perto dela era afastado daquela maneira fria. Tentou concentrar-se sem muito sucesso e errou a última parte. Talvez _ele_ estivesse avisando que sair com Layla Hamilton não seria uma boa idéia.

O fim da aula se aproximou e, como previsto, Layla e Yuri saíram caminhando juntos em direção ao parque, a princípio em silêncio e depois conversando sobre os truques que haviam aprendido. Fulana era péssima e ciclano tira sarro dos outros sem motivo; Mr. Goldenburry era lindo (na opinião dela) e convencido (na opinião dele).

– Acho que a sôra tá a fim dele – comentou o menino.

– Está falando da Ms. Fernández?

– Ah, você não viu o jeito que eles se olham? Dá até nojo...

– Você não é nada romântico, sabia? Acho lindo que eles se gostem.

– Lindo? – colocou a língua para fora – Bleca...

– O nojento é você que fica andando pela rua com a língua de fora.

– Você tem medo de lesmas e eu que tenho nojo de tudo?

– Quem disse que eu tenho medo de lesmas?

– Não tem medo daquela ali?

Yuri apontou um caramujo gigantesco que descansava tranqüilo sobre uma folha por onde passavam. A visão repentina do molusco fez com que a pequena soltasse uma exclamação e pulasse para o lado, quase tropeçando na sarjeta e caindo em cima do amigo.

– Ai! – reclamou ela – O que pensa que está fazendo?

– Essa é a minha pergunta! Sai de cima de mim!

– A culpa é sua, você que me assustou!

– É só um caramujo, Layla! Não era pra tanto!

– Seu chato!

– Sua histérica!

Ela cruzou os braços e continuou andando. Entrou no parque e sentou-se emburrada no primeiro banco que encontrou. De braços cruzados fuzilou os joelhos como se fossem Yuri. Detestava ser pega de surpresa, detestava ainda mais quando era por culpa dele. Pelo amor de Deus, não tinha medo de lesmas! Pensou em pegar o celular e avisar o motorista, mas achou melhor não. Se a visse tão brava e (possivelmente) vermelha, contaria ao patrão, o que implicava que Macquarie logo seria incumbida de seguí-la para descobrir o que havia causado tal afronto à filhinha querida de Kevin Hamilton.

Yuri também cruzou os braços. Será que tinha que brigar com ela todas as vezes que estavam próximos? Não estava disposto a humilhar-se, afinal, não era do tipo que pedia desculpas. Enfiou uma das mãos nos bolsos e contou as moedas. Era pouco, mas nada que uma gracinha não resolvesse. Entrou no parque e passou reto pela amiga, sem sequer registrar sua presença. Continuou até um trailer funcionando como sorveteria e acenou para o atendente. Gastou até o último centavo que tinha e ficou devendo uns vinte, e só então voltou para o banco no qual Layla se abandonara.

– Pra você – estendeu-lhe uma casquinha de sorvete verde com bolinhas marrons – É de menta com chocolate.

Ela aceitou de mau gosto e não o fitou. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela meio quieto.

– Devia experimentar – recomendou – É muito gostoso e custou minha mesada do mês inteiro.

– O mês acaba amanhã, Yuri.

–... Eu estava economizando, oras!

– Para comprar o quê?

– Hm... – pensou disfarçando – Pra comprar mais sorvete pra mim, lógico.

Layla revirou os olhos.

– Você é tão orgulhoso...

– Você é mais – engoliu o sorvete e sentiu a garganta gelar – Chega de brigar, isso me cansa... E tome logo o sorvete, vai derreter.

Sendo que não se desculparia e que ele também não parecia disposto à tanto, resolveu obedecer. Era bom mesmo, deixava um gosto fresco na boca.

– Obrigada pelo sorvete – disse para os joelhos – Eu te pago na próxima aula.

– Não precisa – assegurou-lhe – Não foi tanto dinheiro assim. Pelo menos assim você esquece que está brava comigo.

– Não esqueci.

– Mas como eu dizia – interrompeu – Achei o trampolim bem fácil, não?

– É diferente – respondeu – Dá para criar muito com ele.

– Verdade... – mordeu a casquinha – Podíamos tentar alguma coisa da próxima vez, digo, é mais fácil se for em dupla.

– Pode ser.

– Layla... – cutucou-a – Sabia que você envelhece quarenta anos quando fica séria assim?

Incomodada com a cotovelada nas costelas, mirou-o. Ele estava sorrindo doce e, sob a sombra das árvores, naquela tarde de verão com a brisa leve soprando do mar, estava lindo.

A menina bateu-se mentalmente. Acabara de chamar Yuri de lindo?

– Algum problema? – perguntou ele com a mesma expressão.

– Não eu só...

Algo no bolso da jovem começou a vibrar e tocar o tema de "O mágico de Oz". Ela rapidamente atendeu o celular e instruiu o motorista para vir pegá-la no parque.

– Tenho que ir – sorriu desajeitada – A gente se vê.

– Tá... – ele pareceu desanimar – Acho que já vou indo também. Até semana que vem!

Com isso separaram-se.


	2. Parceria

**Contos da Escola de Circo**

**Segundo:**_** Parceria**_

O galpão estava barulhento como de costume e vários pré-adolescentes, em sua maioria a quem Layla não conhecia, sentavam-se no primeiro degrau da arquibancada. Puxa, justo hoje Yuri tinha que chegar atrasado. Só esperava que ele não demorasse muito, estava ansiosa para começar a aula daquele dia.

Olhou animada à frente. Uma enorme rede de segurança se estendia à um metro e meio do chão, lá no alto um par de trapézios havia sido solto das cordas que o guardavam no teto e para chegar lá em cima havia uma escada de corda de aparência instável. Fogo corria nas veias da jovem de catorze anos só de pensar que subiria no trapézio pela primeira vez. Estivera esperando por isso desde a primeira visita ao Kaleido Stage.

Ms. Fernández, diferente dos outros dias, usava um colam vermelho, os punhos e pulsos enfaixados e no rosto um sorriso satisfeito. Mr. Goldenburry também não ficava atrás no quesito roupas, de fato, seu conjunto até combinava com o de sua parceira. Ele, se possível, parecia mais ansioso que os alunos.

Yuri chegou bem a tempo de responder à chamada. Parecia haver perdido o ônibus da escola e vindo correndo. Exausto, largou-se na arquibancada ao lado de Layla.

– Tô morto – disse ofegante.

– Boa tarde para você também – respondeu reprovadora.

– Sempre esqueço que a _princesa_ não é do mesmo plano terrestre que eu – inspirou fundo – Boníssima tarde para a senhorita.

A professora pigarreou, chamando-lhes a atenção. Brevemente resumiu tudo que já havia dito sobre as outras modalidades em "É muito mais perigoso que _todos los otros juntos"_. Explicou o princípio, mencionou vários músculos envolvidos e quão bem preparados deveriam estar, e disse outras coisas que a maioria não prestou atenção. O simples pensamento de se balançar naquela barra liberava adrenalina suficiente para deixá-los irrequietos e com vontade de serem os primeiros.

O menino de origem russa permanecia a única exceção. De fato, parecia sentir-se até um pouco ameaçado pelo aparelho à sua frente. Encostou-se de maneira mais cômoda a fim de parecer a vontade com a situação, mas a farsa não passou despercebida por Layla. Durante o alongamento tentou falar com ele.

– Algum problema? Você está estranho hoje.

– Meu cachorro morreu – mentiu – Foi atropelado pelo ônibus que eu ia pegar para chegar a tempo, aí fui enterrá-lo e me atrasei.

– Nossa... – disse com ironia – Meus pêsames.

_– Muchachitos_ – disse Ms. Fernández com ares de mãe dando uma lição moral – O que vou dizer agora é de extrema importância, _entonces presten atención._

Vendo que os rostos estavam virados para ela, começou a falar.

– Alguém aqui tem um amigo a quem confiaria sua vida?

Algumas meninas disseram coisas como "Minha melhor amiga!" umas para as outras enquanto os meninos limitavam-se a olhares cheios de significado. Yuri nada disse e Layla tampouco.

_– Bien,_ pois vou lhes contar o maior truque para qualquer um que queira se tornar trapezista.

Como se esta houvesse sido sua deixa, Mr. Goldenburry começou a subir as escadas.

– Como estamos a ponto de demonstrar, – olhou de relance para cima com olhos carinhosos – Mr. Goldenburry e eu, o trapézio voador, que é com o que vamos começar, é praticado em pares, duplas, ou seja, com a ajuda de um parceiro.

Houve um pequeno rumor entre as meninas novamente.

– Uma vez escolhido o seu parceiro – Ms. Fernández continuou – é feito um laço muito importante – mirou o próprio parceiro antes de continuar – A parceria não é só uma questão de profissionalismo, de acreditar na covardia do outro que não tem coragem de te deixar cair. Não, na verdade é muito mais que isso. É a máxima expressão de confiança.

A mulher parou ao perceber o pouco caso que lhe faziam seus melhores alunos. Talvez um pouco de demonstração os animasse. Pediu que Gerald realizasse alguns truques enquanto explicava a complexidade dos movimentos, precisão do tempo e outros tópicos que considerou importantes.

– Vamos começar bem devagar – disse para terminar a parte teórica da aula – Quero todos com equipamento de segurança e em fila.

Do alto, Mr. Goldenburry deu uma pirueta no ar e caiu na rede.

– Para sair caiam de costas – adicionou mirando Yuri e Layla – E nada de tentar coisas muito perigosas, hoje quero que experimentem e só.

Procederam como ordenado, e Yuri estava visivelmente nervoso. Os meninos tentaram alguma piada para desinibi-lo, mas tudo que conseguiram foi uma bronca por subestimarem o perigo.

– Puxa, Yuyu – disse uma gordinha – É tão assustador assim?

– É, _Yuyu _– riu um dos garotos – Está com medo?

O resto da classe cochichava comentários maldosos. O russo fechou o cinto de segurança com força e encarou o rapaz que o havia provocado.

– Estou com medo sim – disse para a surpresa de todos – Mas acho que alguém sem experiência alguma como você devia estar mais nervoso que eu.

O silêncio foi geral e Layla o aplaudiu com um sorriso. Adorava a franqueza dele, era chocante e sempre usada a seu favor. Posicionou-se à frente dele na fila e foi a terceira a subir na plataforma.

Primeiro desafio do dia: a escada de cordas balança. Tremendo um pouco, a jovem foi puxada para cima com a ajuda do professor.

– Ansiosa? – perguntou enquanto prendia o equipamento de segurança e a segurava pelo cinto.

– Acho que é normal estar.

Ele riu e a ajudou a posicionar-se.

– Deixe os pés afastados, segure a barra com as duas mãos e dedões por baixo – esperou que cumprisse as orientações – Quando eu der o sinal dê um pulinho para trás e deixe os pés em ponta, não relaxe os ombros e tente só balançar, entendeu?

– Sim – disse com os olhos em chamas e respirou fundo ao preparar-se – Estou pronta.

– Ao toque de três. Um, dois e_ três!_

Um salto, ar correndo contra seu rosto, as cordas de segurança dando-lhe impulso e a jovem sentiu-se voando pela primeira vez.

– _Señorita_ Hamilton – chamou Ms. Fernández – Solte quando eu disser!

Como? Tão cedo? Mal balançara pela segunda vez...

– Agora... Pernas para frente – esperou que ela obedecesse e prosseguiu – para trás e para cima e solte!

Frustrada, Layla deu um mortal involuntário e caiu de costas na rede. Desceu sem entusiasmo e voltou para a fila a fim de assistir Yuri. Ele, semelhante ao que havia sido feito à princípio, balançou uma vez e recebeu a ordem para soltar-se. O único problema foi que estava tão nervoso que errou os passos e, se não fosse pelo puxão fortíssimo que Ms. Fernández deu na corda de segurança, teria quebrado o pescoço na queda.

– Está bem, _señor _Killian?

– Hm, é, acho...

– Quer sentar um pouco? Você parece um pouco pálido.

– Vou sim, valeu...

Os comentários maldosos de antes se intensificaram. Admiração não era o que sentiam pelo colega quando este se exibia em outros aparelhos, era inveja disfarçada. Layla repetiu os exercícios como os outros e, durante a pausa para tomar água, foi até Yuri.

– Está melhor?

– To – disse aceitando o copo de água – Valeu – tomou um gole e mirou os outros alunos – O que estão falando de mim lá?

– Quer mesmo saber?

– Quero, só por curiosidade mesmo.

– Estão te chamando de exibido, falso e covarde.

– Sério? Vou mostrar pra esses bestas...

– Só vai se provar um exibido assim.

– Mas vou confirmar que não sou covarde.

– Yuri, desculpa se estou me intrometendo, mas por que ficou com medo? Quero dizer, é uma sensação muito boa estar lá em cima...

– Ah, más lembranças – disse olhando para onde os trapézios eram presos no teto – Lembranças bem ruins, na verdade.

– Entendo – disse compreensiva – Quer tentar de novo? Vamos começar o Knee-Hang depois do intervalo.

– Tá, acho que vou. Qualquer coisa, estou com cinto, certo?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e voltaram juntos. Daquela vez o jovem mostrou-se melhor e, apesar de não haver completado a técnica muito rápido, sucedeu em fingir a mesma dificuldade que os outros.

– Difícil, não? – comentou ele assim que a aula chegou ao fim – Muito mais complicado que os outros.

– Realmente – ela disse – É rápido demais, nem um pouco instintivo e requer muita força... Acho que vou perder um pouco de peso, deve ficar mais fácil.

– Não faça isso – aconselhou – Se perder mais uma grama vai sumir.

– Não seja bobo, estou um pouco acima do peso sim...

– Desisto de entender as mulheres – cruzou os braços antes de se separarem para ir aos vestiários – Quando digo que está gorda me bate, e quando digo que está magra levo bronca também.

– Hei, eu nunca te bati.

– Bem, não, mas tenho a impressão que ainda vou apanhar muito – sorriu e, antes de qualquer reação dela, continuou: – Me espera antes de ir?

– Espero, mas por quê?

Mas ele já havia entrado no vestiário masculino. Sem querer se atrasar, logo procedeu em trocar-se. Enquanto o fazia, não pôde evitar escutar a conversa das outras meninas.

– Coitadinho do Yuyu – disse a gordinha – Ele deve ter ficado com muito medo mesmo...

– É um tosco – disse uma outra – Fica se exibindo como se fosse o rei do circo e agora resolve que é um bebezinho assustado.

– Gente – falou uma ruivinha – quando o vi pela primeira vez achei que ele era bicha.

– Verdade, ele tem uns trajeitos estranhos...

– E aquele sotaque forçado? Como é besta e irritante...

Calada, Layla logo as deixou fofocando sozinhas. Que horror, pensou, se diziam aquilo de Yuri que não as esnobava, nem queria pensar no que falavam dela que fazia questão de apontar os erros alheios.

Encontrou-o esperando por ela no banco do lado de fora.

– Vai com o tio hoje de novo?

– Na verdade, não. Meu pai está cortando custos desnecessários e despediu o meu motorista.

– Vai voltar a pé?

– Não tem outro jeito, tem?

Ele sorriu de lado como se acabasse de ter uma idéia incrível.

– Você vai passar pelo parque? – esperou a resposta afirmativa – Não quer passar lá em casa? Minha mãe disse que ia fazer torta de_ blueberry._

Sorriu mais ainda ao vê-la corar de leve. Aquela inocência boba de Layla às vezes o fazia ter vontade de beijá-la de surpresa só para ver o que aconteceria.

– Obrigada pelo convite, mas não posso chegar tarde em casa.

– Essa desculpa foi melhor do que "Esqueceu que eu estou de regime?".

– Yuri – mirou-o como se pedisse que parasse de insistir – Meu pai vai ficar preocupado se...

Foi interrompida pelo som caricato de _Greensleves_ que vinha do celular tocando. O aparelho logo foi atendido e o garoto calou-se para prestar atenção na conversa.

– Alô?... Oi pai... Mas você... Tudo bem, eu entendo... Não, não há porque se desculpar... Até semana que vem...

– Deixe-me adivinhar – debochou quando a viu desligar – Seu pai não vai jantar em casa hoje.

– Pior que isso, está numa reunião e depois vai sair a negócios para o outro lado do mundo...

– Desculpe o sarcasmo, mas que conveniente – disse com simpatia falsa – Agora quer vir comer torta em casa?

Layla fuzilou o telefone com os olhos sem haver escutado o último convite. Sem pensar muito ligou para casa.

– Macquarie?... Vou chegar meio tarde... Não precisa, obrigada... Só não comente nada com o meu pai se ele ligar... Sim, até amanhã.

Yuri riu a seu lado. Não era sempre que via demonstrações de infantilidade vindas de Layla. Esperou que ela guardasse o celular já desligado dentro da mochila e arriscou pegá-la pela mão.

– Vamos?

– Sim...

Contrário ao que esperava, ela não o repeliu. Parecia que a raiva momentânea estava dando lugar a tristeza e, se não se enganava, ao sentimento de abandono.

– Se cortarmos caminho por dentro do parque chegamos mais rápido – disse casual – E não fica assim por causa do seu pai...

– Não use "por causa", é feio.

–... É normal, ele deve ser bem ocupado, não?

– Mas é a terceira vez que ele cancela esse jantar.

– Comemorando alguma coisa?

–... Hm – hesitou em responder – Meu aniversário.

– Sua chata, e nem me contou que era hoje!

– Foi há três semanas – continuou andando e contemplando a calçada – Mas meu pai prometeu uma festa que esqueceu de programar, aí disse que íamos jantar juntos, e agora isso...

– Acho que tem velas em casa...

A jovem olhou-o incrédula.

– O que isso sinceramente tem a ver com o assunto?

– Vamos cantar _Parabéns_ pra você!

– Yuri, não seja bobo, não somos mais crianças!

– Desculpe senhorita "sou gente grande há vinte e um dias", só estava tentando te animar...

Ela cruzou os braços desconfortável de modo a soltar a mão. Yuri jogou a franja para trás frustrado. Estava tão perto, mas tão perto...

– Desculpa – ela sussurrou – Não quis ser rude, é que estou meio nervosa por causa do meu pai...

À princípio, o jovem sequer soube responder, mas assim que ela se virou para ele a última frase o atingiu.

– Você disse!

– Disse o quê?

– Por causa! – comemorou – Você disse "por causa do meu pai"!

Riu do descuido dela e Layla limitou-se a sorrir. Havia sempre aquele momento leve entre eles que se sentia livre de preocupações mundanas e que podia contar a ele os menores conflitos que ele encontraria algum ponto engraçado no meio da história.

– Gosta de _blueberry_? – ele perguntou minutos mais tarde.

– Sim, adoro frutas.

– Minha mãe não cozinha nada bem, mas a torta de _blueberry_ tem gosto aceitável. Talvez você até goste.

– Isso é jeito de falar da comida da sua mãe?

– A sorte é que ela quase nunca cozinha, ou tem comida congelada ou eu mesmo faço alguma coisa.

– Você cozinha?

– Sim: macarrão instantâneo, salada, sanduíches variados, hambúrguer, ovo... E ainda lavo os pratos!

– Que prendado...

– Também sei abrir garrafa de refrigerante, de suco, sei esquentar água para café ou chá, e estou aprendendo a espremer laranja.

– Se também souber o telefone da lavanderia já pode morar sozinho.

– Faço melhor que isso – riu convencido – Sei até pilotar a máquina de lavar e a secadora!

Layla não conteve o riso. Yuri sabia mesmo como dissipar a tenção. Viraram juntos a esquina ao sair do parque e, para o desprazer da jovem, havia ali um edifício ostentando _Hamilton Hotel_ em dourado. O garoto assoviou e fez algum comentário baixo.

– Meu pai deve estar aqui agora – ela disse – Estava terminando uma reunião quando me ligou.

– Se a gente for ver ele, será que...

– Claro que não – emburrou um pouco – Ele jamais interromperia...

Mas não terminou a frase, uma vez que a porta principal do prédio foi aberta revelando a figura de seu pai e uma outra executiva. Rápido, Layla agarrou mão do acompanhante e o puxou para trás de modo a não serem vistos.

– Que foi? Por acaso aquele é...

– É sim, fica quieto, ele vai ouvir...

– O que você anda falando de mim na sua casa que o seu pai não pode nos ver juntos?

– Yuri, fique quieto, não consigo escutar o que eles estão dizendo!

Mesmo em silêncio nenhuma palavra foi ouvida. O ângulo em que se encontravam não favorecia a espionagem, logo, quando a mulher de terninho bege aproximou-se do rosto de Mr. Hamilton, a impressão que a jovem escondida teve não foi das mais agradáveis.

– Nossa – sussurrou Yuri atrás dela – Não sabia que você tinha madrasta...

– Não tenho!

– Ou pelo menos não tinha...

– Yuri!

– Eles estão se beijando, olha lá!

Mas quando voltou a mirá-los já haviam se separado, seu pai com uma expressão preocupada, e entrado no táxi, provavelmente aquele que os levaria até o aeroporto. O rapaz saiu de trás da lata de lixo que o estivera escondendo e coçou a cabeça. Não esperava encontrar uma cena dessas e, ao ver a amiga levantando-se, imaginou que nada poderia haver sido pior. O semblante dava a entender que escondia o que realmente sentia e falhava miseravelmente. Voltou a pegá-la pela mão e sorriu para ela.

– Se servir de consolo – disse tentando confortá-la – podemos passar numa padaria e comprar uns _muffins_, o que acha?

– Pode ser – ela respondeu com a voz rouca – Acho uma boa idéia.

– Tem um lugar legal no próximo quarteirão que tem uns diferentes, tipo baunilha com kiwi e de pêssego.

– E são bons?

– Muito – ele sorriu – São doces, mas não chegam a deixar enjoado, e...

Continuou a monologar por um tempo na tentativa de distraí-la, não atingindo o objetivo. Na mente de Layla só vinham cenas de quando sua mãe ainda era viva e da noite antes de sua morte, quando ouvira seu pai chorando por ficar só e preocupado com a filha única. Haviam se passado seis anos desde aquela data, e ainda assim parecia haver sido ontem. A ferida continuava recente demais para que cogitasse ver outra mulher com seu pai.

– O preço é bom e... – percebeu que estava sendo ignorado e decidiu testar algo – Mas sabe, acho que eu sou lindo mesmo, não concorda?

– Hm-hum – ela respondeu sem prestar atenção.

– Fale a verdade, Layla, você está morrendo de vontade de sair comigo, não está?

– Hm...

A brincadeira perdeu a graça logo e o jovem decidiu aproveitar-se do estado avoado em que ela se encontrava. Já tinha um plano interessante para quando chegassem.

– Estamos longe?

– Já está cansada, princesa? Foram só quatro quadras e um pedaço do parque...

– Não estou cansada.

– É ali, Layla.

Ele indicava uma casa semelhante à todas as outras do bairro, paredes pintadas de uma cor velha, jardim de grama mal cortada e cortinas fechadas. Não era exatamente a imagem de uma casa dos sonhos para uma família perfeita e simples como a de Yuri soava ser. A cerca fraca indicava que não havia nenhum animal na residência e a porta destrancada também era sinal de despreocupação com possíveis invasores.

– Мать, cheguei – ele disse ao adentrarem a sala mal iluminada.

O aposento cheirava um pouco à fumo, mas isso não foi o que incomodou Layla à primeira vista. A decoração não podia ser mais discrepante: havia uma manta colorida sobre um sofá cor de poeira, uma televisão que parecia quebrada e um tapete em forma de flor preta. As paredes eram de um azul desbotado e vários quadros de naturezas bem distintas as adornavam. De uma porta na lateral podia-se ver a cozinha ladrilhada de laranja claro e de dentro dela veio uma mulher estranha.

Usava um vestido cinza sobre o corpo magro e alto, levando o cabelo loiro quase branco mal preso por um bico de pato. Na boca tinha um cigarro pela metade, carregando marcas de idade que não tinha no rosto, mas foi nos olhos azuis apáticos que Layla encontrou a maior evidência de parentesco com Yuri.

A mulher disse algo em língua estrangeira e só o rapaz soube responder. O que haviam dito a jovem jamais saberia, mas as poucas palavras um pouco rosnadas pelo companheiro fizeram sua mãe sorrir insolente e dar uma baforada de fumaça turva. De braços cruzados e um pouco cambaleante no andar, ela se aproximou.

– Muito prazer, querida – disse em voz rouca e pesada com sotaque russo – Bogdana Killian, mãe do Yuri.

– Igualmente, Mrs. Killian – sorriu Layla na tentativa de ser simpática – Layla Hamilton. Yuri e eu freqüentamos a mesma escola de circo.

– Miss Killian, por favor – tragou o cigarro de novo – Entre, fique a vontade...

E perdeu-se no corredor ao lado. O garoto de repente parecia um pouco desconfortável, mas logo se moveu para a cozinha, sinalizando para que a convidada o seguisse.

O cômodo estava limpo de maneira impecável e sua simplicidade surpreendia um pouco. Havia uma mesa com três cadeiras ao lado da janela, uma geladeira num canto, uma pia cheia de louça a lavar ao lado do fogão. Do outro lado, entre armários bem fechados estava um microondas antigo e fora da tomada. Qualquer um ao ver tal ambiente concluiria que ninguém na casa gostava de cozinhar. Layla, no entanto, não se deixou intimidar.

– Não sabia que você não falava inglês em casa – ela comentou tentando puxar assunto.

– Só falo quando vem alguém. Minha mãe prefere evitar se for possível.

O forno foi aberto, mas não havia nada ali. O rapaz suspirou frustrado.

– Мать! – chamou na direção que a mulher havia tomado e seguiu-se uma discussão. Ao final, a mãe saiu da casa com uma bolsa no ombro.

– Algum problema? – Layla perguntou com cautela.

– Ah, essa folgada ficou com preguiça de fazer a torta... – ele coçou a cabeça – Foi mal...

– Imagine – a jovem estranhou como ele se referia à própria mãe, mas continuou – Você sabe que eu não vim aqui por isso.

– Mas era uma ótima desculpa – Yuri sorriu ao abrir uma porta que levava ao quintal – Na verdade eu queria te mostrar uma coisa, vem comigo...

A jovem seguiu-o pela passagem. A grama estava tão negligenciada quanto a do jardim e havia uma árvore com um balanço torto no canto da cerca. Nenhum desses elementos, no entanto, foi o responsável pelo sorriso instantâneo que se formou no rosto dela.

– Minha nossa...!

À sua frente estava um trapézio duplo bem baixo feito inteiramente de madeira e corda comum, algo bem artesanal e que prometia desafios.

– Gostou? – veio a voz dele – É bem mais simples que o da escola, mas ainda dá pra treinar.

– Como...? O que...? Digo... _Você tem um trapézio em casa?_

Maravilhada, correu até o aparelho e passou a examiná-lo fazendo todo o tipo de comentários positivos. Yuri sorriu satisfeito. Aos catorze anos ela parecia uma menininha na Disney pela primeira vez enquanto examinava o "brinquedo". Era fofo demais aquele sorriso alegre dela...

–...isso?

– Quê?

– Estou falando com você, não estava escutando?

– Foi mal, tava pensando em outra coisa – disse indo em direção à ela – O que foi?

– Quem construiu isso?

Um sorriso de puro orgulho veio aos lábios do garoto.

– Отец.

Riu ao ver que ela não havia entendido, mas achou melhor ignorar o fato. Era melhor que ela não soubesse mesmo, era parte da mágica. Tratou de mudar logo de assunto:

– Quer tentar subir uma vez?

– Sem corda ou rede de segurança?

– Não esquenta, o máximo que já me aconteceu foi quebrar a perna uma vez – brincou – Mas você sabe cair e a grama está fofinha...

– Não vou subir nisso.

– _Princesa_ – provocou – Deixa que eu subo no outro, e se acontecer alguma coisa tenha certeza que eu te pego.

– É muito baixo, se você tentar me pagar caso eu caia quem dá de cara no chão é você.

– Confia em mim – insistiu – Eu sei o que eu tô fazendo.

– Já fez _Catch_ alguma vez na vida?

– Já – mentiu – Confia em mim, Laylinha, prometo que vai dar certo...

Rosas claras floresceram nas bochechas da adolescente. Como ele a havia chamado? Que atrevimento, nem seu pai a chamava assim e, de fato, ninguém algum dia a chamara com tanta intimidade. Aquilo a irritou um pouco, mas diferente do usual que seria repreendê-lo, decidiu retribuir o apelido provocando-o.

– Está bem – ela cruzou os braços – Vamos tentar... _Yuyu_.

E posicionou-se em um dos trapézios, esperando-o. O rapaz, também contrário ao esperado, sorriu e fez o mesmo.

– Pule quando eu disser, se não estivermos sincronizados talvez eu não consiga te pegar...

Adrenalina, vento no rosto e veio sinal. Repetiu-se o treino feito em classe, mas dessa vez quando ela arqueou as costas para mirar a barra encontrou olhos claros e braços fortes que a pegaram pelo antebraço. A voz rouca disse-lhe para soltar as pernas e ela assim o fez, mas as manteve encolhidas para que não raspassem no chão.

– Viu só? – ele debochou – Disse que ia te pegar...

Ela calou-se com isso. Tomou certo impulso e se deixou balançar com ele.

– Estou muito pesada?

– Ah, um pouco – riu – Mas eu agüento mais um tempinho...

– Bobo...

– Me chama de Yuyu, é melhor do que bobo.

– Achei que não gostasse quando te chamam disso.

– Quando você fala não me incomoda – disse baixo e, antes que pusesse obter uma resposta, continuou – Para descer é só esticar o corpo, acho que assim da pra tocar no chão.

Corada, ela obedeceu e logo ele também estava com os pés no solo.

– Quer saber? – ele disse – Isso foi muito legal, podemos fazer de novo?

Ela disse que sim com a cabeça. Repetiram o procedimento por mais algumas vezes antes que parassem para tomar água. Layla não perdeu a oportunidade para tirar uma dúvida.

– Yuri, onde aprendeu a fazer essas coisas?

– Na escola, igual a você.

– Mas hoje você disse que já tinha experiência.

– Отец. – repetiu – Não vou explicar mais que isso.

– Certo – irritou-se um pouco – E por que você estava com medo antes?

– Отец.

– Yuri...

– Vamos mudar de assunto, Laylinha?

Ali estava o apelido de novo. Fazia cócegas em sua orelha o jeito como ele o pronunciava com sotaque que não tinha.

– Algum problema te chamar assim? – ele perguntou como se pudesse ler a mente dela.

– Ahn... Não – ela decidiu – É melhor do que princesa.

Houve um instante de silêncio entre eles. Havia algo se movendo no peito de Layla, um calor confortante que se acostumara a sentir quando perto dele, normalmente em momentos como aquele quando estavam sozinhos. Arriscou mirá-lo e só então percebeu os orbes azuis procurando os dela.

– Sabe, Layla – ele hesitou – Eu estava pensando se...

– O quê?

– Bem, se você, digo, a gente...

A porta da frente da casa foi escancarada e Bogdana marchou para dentro.

– Desculpa a demora, querida – disse para Layla ao entrar na cozinha e os encontrar com copos de água na mão – Esqueci de fazer a torta, mas fui buscar algo para vocês...

Trazia uma caixinha de papelão que continha _muffins_. A aparência era apetitosa, e a anfitriã os colocou sobre a mesa, pegando guardanapos e sucos também.

– Sentem, querem café ou chá? – pôs água para ferver e só então mirou os dois com cuidado – Posso saber o que vocês estavam fazendo que estão tão vermelhos?

Yuri resmungou algum palavrão e se sentou à mesa.

– Nada – murmurou – Nada mesmo...

Apesar de um pouco intimidada com a situação, Layla arriscou pegar um bolinho esbranquiçado com pontinhos verdes. Mordeu-o incerta e, para sua surpresa, encontrou o doce mais saboroso que já experimentara em anos.

– É _muito bom_ – falou à mãe do companheiro – Delicioso.

– Esse é de baunilha com kiwi – disse o rapaz – Gosto muito também.

Bogdana limitou-se a assisti-los conversando sobre nada em especial sem deixar que o silêncio viesse. Logo procurou outro cigarro dentro da bolsa e foi para o lado de fora. Que interessante, pensava, a cena que se passava na copa naquele instante parecia-lhe familiar demais, fora, aliás, um dos motivos pelos quais começara a fumar. Tomou o primeiro trago ao respirar fundo, o aumento no nível de nicotina em seu sangue aliviando-lhe a tenção. Só podia esperar que aquela menina fosse mais inteligente que ela, ou teria que duplicar seu consumo de cigarros.

Do lado de dentro, Layla mirou o relógio. Considerando o horário não haveria ninguém em casa.

– Acho que já vou – disse cortando algum assunto sem importância pela metade – Se for agora chego antes de escurecer.

– Ah, é cedo... – disse o outro. Não podia deixá-la ir agora, nem colocara seu plano em prática ainda – Você não esqueceu a chave de casa? Ou, sei lá, ta com medo de voltar sozinha?

– Claro que não, estou com a chave de casa aqui no...

Mas não havia nada no bolso direito da calça, muito menos no esquerdo. Na mochila que deixara na sala também não estava. Numa nota de pânico, ela mirou o dono da casa como quem dizia "Você planejou tudo isso, não foi?".

– Nossa, parece que hoje não é o seu dia...

– Mas parece ser o seu – Layla falou entre os dentes – Preciso ligar para Macquarie, ela deve ter a chave.

– O último ônibus que passa perto da sua casa saiu faz meia hora – Yuri apontou – E aposto que essa Macquarie mora bem longe daqui, então...

– Então o quê? Estou trancada para fora de casa!

– Você pode dormir aqui se quiser, querida – veio a voz de Bogdana do lado de fora.

O sorriso cheio de segundas intenções de Yuri trouxe-lhe certo rubor, mas manteve-se séria.

– Muito obrigada, Miss Killian – respondeu educada – Mas acredito que é melhor ligar para minha empregada...

– Pode usar o telefone da sala.

– Obrigada.

Discou o número com pressa. O garoto, cruzando os dedos, agradeceu a própria sorte. Agora o que faltava era...

– Boa noite, gostaria de falar com a Macquarie... Hm... Mas como?... E ela está bem?... Não, nenhum problema... – lançou um olhar nervoso ao rapaz – Imagine... Posso vê-la hoje?... Ah, certo, passo por aí amanhã... Sim, obrigada...

O receptor foi colocado de volta no gancho e a jovem parecia preocupada.

– Algum problema?

– A mãe da Macquarie se machucou no trabalho hoje enquanto eu não estava – suspirou – Parece que ela quebrou a perna e uma tia veio cuidar dela...

– Hoje _realmente_ é o meu dia...

– O que foi que você disse?

– Que hoje não é o _seu_ dia! – remendou com um sorriso – Faz assim: não esquenta com isso agora, coma mais um _muffin_ e vemos um filme, que tal?

A jovem sentia-se desconfortável. Por bom senso, dormir na casa de alguém simplesmente porque estava sem a chave de casa parecia usurpador de sua parte.

– Querida – Bogdana entrou – Não se preocupe, prometo trancá-lo no quarto para que não te ataque durante a noite – referiu-se ao filho – E parece que você precisa de uma noite fora de casa...

– Мать...

– Agradeço muito, Miss Killian – sorriu Layla tímida – Não é da minha conduta fazer esse tipo de...

– Sem formalidades... Layla, certo? Essas coisas acontecem, e eu não duvidaria que esse traste estivesse com a sua chave no tênis – adicionou ao sentar-se na mesa e se servir de um bolinho de pêssego – Mas não é sempre que temos visitas, fico contente que você fique.

A expressão alegre da mulher era quase maternal, algo que fez Yuri revirar os olhos.

– Se vão à locadora – ela continuou – poderiam passar no mercado e comprar algo para janta?

– Мать, não podemos jantar pipoca?

– Você queimou a pipoca da última vez – ela repreendeu – Pegue o dinheiro na minha bolsa e vá logo...

Yuri arrastou os pés para a sala e Layla foi deixada a sós com Bogdana. Começava a simpatizar com ela apesar dos apelidos pouco carinhosos que trocava com o filho. Um bip da cafeteira anunciou três xícaras de café prontas, estas logo recolhidas e postas na mesa.

– Açúcar?

– Sim, por favor.

– Ah, se Yuri fosse educado assim... – comentou ao entregar-lhe o açucareiro – Um traste, é o que eu digo...

– Bem, ele não é uma pessoa má, Miss Killian.

– Pode me chamar de Dana, querida, é mais prático. Não sou tão velha assim para que me chame pelo sobrenome.

– Desculpe, não era minha intenção...

– Você é uma menina engraçada, sabia? – sorriu ao terminar o café e começar a tirar a mesa.

– Yuri me diz isso constantemente – a jovem levantou-se para levar sua xícara até a pia – Mis... Quero dizer, Dana – corrigiu-se – Por curiosidade, o trapézio que está no quintal, quem o construiu?

– Aquele balanço? – Dana soou aborrecida – O pai do Yuri, quem mais além daquele suicida? – percebeu a sobrancelha levantada de Layla e prosseguiu – Como se não bastasse se matar também queria que o filho fizesse o mesmo...

– Como?

– Layla! – Yuri chamou – Vamos?

A jovem mirou Dana e recebeu um sorriso triste e um "Vá" como resposta. Virou-se em direção à porta da frente onde o rapaz já a esperava. O pai de Yuri era suicida? Não entendera metade do que acabara de escutar. Mas quando perguntara quem havia construído o trapézio Yuri disse a mesma coisa do que quando questionado por que estava com medo de saltar na escola, então isso significava que...

– Algum problema? – ele interrompeu seus pensamentos – Parece que cê viu um fantasma com essa cara...

– Estava pensando – ela disse querendo mudar de assunto – Nada de importante. Que filme vamos ver?

– Que tal "O Massacre da Serra Elétrica" ou "A Coisa"?

– Talvez "Love Story" ou "A Lagoa Azul" seriam melhores.

– De jeito nenhum, isso é filme de menininha – ele debochou – Vamos ver algum de ficção científica ou daqueles de aventura...

– De aventura tudo bem – ela restringiu – Desde que não seja sangrento.

– Qual o problema com sangue?

– Filmes sangrentos perdem o propósito, ficam cansativos e nojentos.

– Fala a verdade, Laylinha – Yuri provocou – Você morre de medo de filmes de terror...

– Hm – cruzou os braços – Não é verdade.

Ele riu do biquinho que se formava no semblante dela. Que fofa, pensava, que super fofa. Acabaram por pegar alguma comédia velha que não queriam assistir e prosseguiram em discutir no supermercado sobre o que levar. O macarrão instantâneo ganhou da torta de frango e a jovem foi ao banheiro enquanto ele pagava.

Esperando-a voltar, Yuri distraiu-se com uma cascata artificial montada do lado de fora do supermercado como propaganda para algum produto de limpeza. O arranjo estava bem feito e seria uma visão bonita se não fosse pelo anúncio publicitário e pelo cheiro fraco de desinfetante de morango que exalava. Layla chegou e, ao vê-lo entretido com a pequena queda de água, não resistiu à tentação de aplicar-lhe uma peça, por menor e mais boba que fosse. Em silêncio, colocou-se de costas para ele e pôs as mãos sobre os olhos dele.

– Hm... – ele murmurou – Julie? Não, Annie... Ou talvez Jane... Quem sabe Mary ou Betty Ann? Não, essas mãos inchadas de trapézio só podem ser...

Pegou as palmas e puxou os braços dela sobre seus ombros de modo a levantá-la do chão e a apoiá-la sobre as costas. Escutou-a rir quando deu uma volta do lugar e a deixou descer.

Um sorriso doce e alegre o cumprimentou quando ficaram de frente. Havia carinho nos orbes cor de céu e algo mais que ousou chamar pelo mesmo nome do sentimento que tinha por ela. Yuri resolveu arriscar colocar seu plano em prática, se desse certo dessa vez...

Inclinou-se para frente de maneira sutil.

* * *

A risada histérica de Dana acompanhou alguma piada do filme enquanto Layla limitou-se a jogar a bala de framboesa para o outro lado da boca. Não era engraçado, não era inteligente, e se tratava de uma situação muito forçada, mas no momento qualquer minúscula desculpa para não mirar Yuri seria muito bem-vinda. Tinha quase certeza de que suas bochechas estiveram vermelhas durante todo o caminho de volta e que estavam até aquele instante.

O rapaz estava jogado no chão. Sua vontade maior era que a Terra engolisse sua mãe para que ela sumisse da sala e os deixasse a sós. Como poderia dar continuidade ao plano com ela ali fazendo escândalos? Por Deus, de quem havia sido a idéia de pegar um filme que ela também queria ver?

Suspirou desanimado. Parecia que nada estava indo conforme o planejado. Não contava com aquele ser o primeiro beijo de Layla, muito menos com aquela reação de choque, e talvez menos ainda com a determinação com que Bogdana insistiu em sentar-se entre eles no sofá e depois jogá-lo no chão. Logo o rapaz cansou-se do filme bobo e pediu licença para tomar banho. Se sua convidada queria distância dele, muito bem, teria distância.

Layla afundou no acolchoado. Quem fora a criatura inescrupulosa que escrevera aquele roteiro? Era de longe o filme mais idiota, sem sentido e cansativo que já vira. O semblante de Yuri ao sair da sala só piorou as coisas. Sentia borboletas voando como loucas em seu estômago e seus lábios ainda queimavam só com a lembrança do que transcorrera entre eles, era uma sensação estranhíssima, ruim e boa ao mesmo tempo. Deu graças a Deus por Dana não lhe haver perguntado se estava bem, era uma pergunta que exigiria muito raciocínio.

Depois de mais dez minutos, finalmente, os créditos começaram a rolar e a anfitriã sorriu-lhe.

– Gostou do filme? – levantou-se e prosseguiu sem esperar resposta – Não muito, não é mesmo? A trama é bem fraca... Yuri! – gritou – Saia logo desse banheiro!

Ouviu-se um resmungo, uma porta do corredor abrindo-se com força e outra se fechando com a mesma intensidade. À jovem foi emprestada uma troca de roupa para depois do banho enquanto as suas estivessem lavando e, ao entrar no banheiro recém usado por Yuri, encontrou escritos no espelho embaçado pelo vapor d'água.

_Me perdoa?_

As borboletas voaram em fúria enquanto sob a ducha quente e as bochechas ficaram mais vermelhas que antes. Sentia raiva dele e vontade de chorar, convivendo esses sentimentos com o desejo de correr para os braços dele. Qual não foi seu desgosto e prazer ao descobrir que a camiseta e os shorts emprestados eram dele? A jovem nunca havia desejado tanto estar em casa...

Jogou água fria no rosto, vestiu-se e saiu do banheiro, presumiu, menos rubra do que entrara. Respirou fundo três vezes e bateu na porta pela qual havia visto Yuri entrar. Houve um murmúrio que ela decidiu encarar como "Está aberta".

Layla já havia imaginado o quarto dele como bagunçado, com pôsteres de bandas assustadoras nas paredes, meias usadas brotando do chão, um skate no canto ao lado de uma esquecida pilha de livros e da cama desarrumada, mas nada disso provou-se verdadeiro. Muito pelo contrário, as paredes estavam limpas, assim como o chão e a cama, nenhuma peça de roupa jogada apesar de vários cadernos abertos numa escrivaninha ao lado da janela. Embaixo da cama via-se um violão esquecido e, sobre ela, havia um jovem sem camisa, com aparência de sono e expressão surpresa em vê-la.

– Que cê tá fazendo aqui?

Yuri levantou-se e deu dois passos em direção a ela. A jovem parecia um pouco pálida, tinha as mãos trêmulas e o olhava fixamente com ansiedade.

– Algum problema?

De novo, não houve resposta. Ela fez que ia dar um passo à frente, mas ele precipitou-se em abraçá-la antes. Algumas palavras sem nexo vieram a ele, coisas como "Sinto muito, eu não devia ter...", mas todas foram silenciadas assim que Layla reuniu toda a coragem que possuía em si e elevou os lábios.

O toque, apesar de inesperado, foi intensamente apreciado dessa vez. Numa nota mental um tanto infantil, ela registrou que "tinha gosto de menta e não era tão nojento quanto parecia".

– Wow – ele murmurou ao separarem-se.

– Wow o quê?

– Você beija bem demais para ter sido a segunda vez...

Ganhou um riso sem graça e a beijou de novo, e de novo e mais uma vez e depois outra, e mais e mais até que ela risse da maneira boba e possessiva como a mantinha abraçada.

– Yuri... Já chega...

Relutou em dá-la mais espaço e a mirou fundo nos olhos, estes turquesas transbordando carinho. Ocorrem-lhe várias opções do que dizer em seguida, algumas mais óbvias que outras, mas a escolhida não foi uma convencional:

– O que você vai fazer no sábado?

–... Nada.

– Então passa aqui em casa pra gente-

– Ótimo, estava pensando mesmo em treinar mais.

A decepção foi tanta a ponto de ele soltá-la.

– Treinar? – perguntou incrédulo.

A jovem sorriu do semblante desacreditado dele.

– Isso mesmo – voltou-se para a porta e lhe sorriu já saindo – Acho que vou dormir, boa-

– Boa noite o caramba! – segurou-a pela mão – Onde pensa que vai?

– Para sala, onde a sua mãe estava colocando uns lençóis no sofá, oras.

– E que tipo de namorado eu seria se te deixasse dormir no sofá?

– Quem disse que estamos namorando?

– Estou dizendo agora!

O momento de silêncio repentino e de bochechas vermelhas foi quebrado mais uma vez por Dana abrindo a porta. A mulher riu ao perceber a situação.

– Bem, adoro interromper, mas prometi a nossa convidada que te trancaria no quarto, Yuri – disse soando alegre em infernizar o filho – Layla, sua cama está pronta e já é tarde, melhor dormir...

– Muito obrigada, Miss Killian.

– Dana, por favor – corrigiu-a – Vamos...

Saiu sem esperar que fosse seguida.

– Essa _chata insuportável!_ – o rapaz xingou.

– Ela está certa, Yuri. Deveríamos dormir mesmo...

– Você não vai dormir antes de me dar uma resposta!

– Não houve nenhuma pergunta, para começo de conversa!

– Não vai me fazer dizer com todas as palavras, vai?

– Lógico que vou! – esbravejou com o que sentia serem lágrimas nos olhos – Primeiro você fica me flertando na escola, ai me beija no supermercado só para me deixar completamente confusa, depois escreve desculpas bobas no espelho, como se isso pudesse consertar qualquer coisa... Ai eu venho falar com você e... – respirou fundo – E agora essa história de "não dizer com todas as palavras"... Será que não cansou de brincar comigo ainda?

– Acha que eu estava brincando com você? Layla... – abraçou-a de maneira quase forçada – Eu nunca... Jamais poderia...

– E quanto a Julie, Annie, Jane e...

– Sua boba, acha que eu te trocaria por uma qualquer?

– Mas você...

– Como poderia não querer a mulher que amo...?

As palavras dele atingiram-na com força, deram-lhe frio na barriga, suador nas mãos e tremor nos lábios. Era a primeira vez que ouvia algo do gênero, não só a declaração como também ser chamada de mulher era algo novo em absoluto.

Desta vez, quando uniram as bocas, não foi ele e tampouco ela que estava sendo beijado, sendo ambos os agentes.

– Ainda quer dormir na sala?

– Mantenha suas mãos comportadas que minha resposta será não.

– Então vou pegar um travesseiro extra...

* * *

Bogdana acendeu o terceiro cigarro seguido e tomou um trago longo. Ah, em fim, a nicotina. Relaxou um pouco contra a parede do quintal enquanto admirava o céu noturno e tentava não pensar no erro homérico que (possivelmente) acabara de cometer.

Sem sombra de dúvida, pensava, aquela Layla era a namorada menos pior que o filho arranjara até agora, algo que por si só já era muito dado o número astronômico delas. Um arrasa corações, diziam na escola; um traste, dizia a mãe. Pirralho irritante, sem a mínima educação e, não obstante, culpado por suas noites mal dormidas.

Culpar Yuri era, havia dez anos, sua válvula de escape para problemas cotidianos, a começar por sua falta de aliança. Não se cansava de repetir que, se o estimado filho tivesse nascido um ano depois, ela e Arlon ainda estariam juntos.

Acendeu mais um cigarro. Ninguém podia culpar uma garota imigrante ilegal de quase 15 anos com documentos falsos de 21 por se apaixonar por um jovem americano de 22. Era, aliás, impossível não cair de amores por alguém como Arlon: lindo, inteligente, divertido, podre de rico, educado, carinhoso e simpático. Logo, quando um deus grego desses a convidou para sair, não teve dúvidas de aceitar; quando ele a pediu em namoro, também não houve hesitação e quando, meses mais tarde, perguntou se ela queria dormir no apartamento dele, a resposta não foi nem um pouco diferente. Mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo, arrumou um emprego que pagava quase bem, foi legalizada e conseguiu comprar a casa caindo aos pedaços na qual ainda vivia. Aquela fora a época mais feliz de sua vida, e uma que durou pouco mais de um ano.

Engraçado, o único micro detalhe que poderia dar errado àquele ponto seria esquecer de tomar o anticoncepcional ou Arlon esquecer de comprar o preservativo, e, como não poderia deixar de ser, ambos aconteceram na mesma noite.

Ficar grávida não foi a parte ruim da história, de maneira alguma. Ela e o namorado já falavam havia um tempo em casar-se assim que a construção do Kaleido Stage estivesse concluída, e ter um filho do homem que amava não era algo que não desejasse. A grande falha foi levar dito homem ao médico com ela para o primeiro exame. O velho linguarudo dissera que "não parecia uma gravidez de risco, mesmo para uma mocinha menor de idade".

Abriu outro maço e procurou o isqueiro. Aquele fora o início das desconfianças dele que ela o estivesse usando para conseguir uma cidadania americana e que, se ela mentira sobre algo tão trivial como a idade, sobre o que mais teria mentido?

Encontrou sua fonte de fogo e tentou ligá-lo três vezes antes de suceder. Decidiu cortar longas horas debruçando-se sobre suas tentativas frustradas de convencê-lo que realmente o amava. O que aconteceu foi que pararam de se encontrar, começou a receber uma pensão para pagar o enxoval do bebê e também começou a suspeitar que ele arrumara outra pessoa (um caso a parte, relembrou-se, já que a tal parceria de trapézio com aquele fulaninho magrelo estranho era muito suspeita).

Riu sarcástica ao lembrar-se de uma conversa torturante particular pelo telefone.

_– Um menino?_

_– Acabei de dizer que é._

_– Então vai ser George._

_– Que nome feio, por quê?_

_– Significa trabalhador _honesto

_– Hm... Chame-o de Yuri, é a versão russa._

_– Por que em russo?_

_– Ele tem que parecer pelo menos _um pouco_ comigo!_

E assim havia desligado na cara dele. Mais tarde descobriu que o nome também poderia ser lido como "Luz de Deus" (e em pesquisa recente, poderia ser "Lírio" em japonês), mas na hora aquilo não foi nem um pouco importante. O que importou foi que no início de março, sob o signo de peixes, nasceu um menino gordinho e saudável. O nome dado foi Yuri Killian sem mais discussões e, graças a uma maldita depressão pós-parto, Arlon viu-se aprendendo a trocar fraldas.

Meses depois, quando o bebê já podia ser colocado numa cadeirinha nas costas do pai, Yuri voou num trapézio pela primeira vez, dois anos depois andava na corda bamba sem cabos de segurança e em um espaço mínimo de tempo já sabia dar mortais na cama elástica, enquanto que ainda encontrava dificuldade no malabarismo e com tecidos. Até os cinco anos saía cedo para treinar com o pai e só voltava à noite já dormindo no carro, uma vez que a lei estabelecia a guarda da criança para a mãe.

Dana sorriu de novo. O segundo período de maior felicidade foi aquele, quando com pura ingenuidade e após cinco anos tentando reconquistá-lo pensou que havia sucedido uma noite em que quase foi beijada de novo. Essa época feliz não durou muito, talvez algumas semanas ou um mês no máximo, uma vez que uma tarde "os meninos" (como já os apelidara) chegaram cedo e Arlon explicou-lhe que estava saindo de viagem para treinar "uma técnica incrível para o Kaleido Stage". Aquela foi a única vez que viu seu filho único chorar desde que este deixara as fraldas.

_– Não! Não quero que _Отец_ vá!_

_– Não se preocupe, vai ser por pouco tempo._

_– Papai, eu te amo muito e não quero que vá!_

_– Também te adoro, Yuri, e papai vai voltar bem rápido com um show maravilhoso para você e para a mamãe..._

Fora uma cena de cortar o coração, e a adição mínima de "e para a mamãe" a encheu de esperança que talvez ele estivesse voltando a gostar dela. Depois daquilo, o telefone tocava religiosamente todas as noites, mas nem as ligações carinhosas ou as promessas de volta breve puderam impedir Arlon de cair do trapézio, rolar por um barranco no qual provavelmente havia quebrado o pescoço, afundar no rio perigosíssimo que corria abaixo ou serviram de consolo para o fato de que seu corpo nunca foi encontrado.

O último cigarro, prometeu-se, em memória do ilustre momento em que fumara pela primeira vez. A tristeza da viuvez da mãe solteira pedia o uso de drogas, estas lícitas e baratas devido a sua condição econômica. A bebida não foi uma boa opção, já que a dava enxaquecas impiedosas e também não gostava de perder o controle do próprio corpo como quando estava bêbada. Os cigarros, até aquele momento, não a haviam causado outros males senão algumas tosses e rouquidão.

Cultivou outros vícios também para livrar-se da dor. O primeiro foi a pintura, um que praticava na calada da noite quando não podia dormir e já estava desidratada pelo choro, e o segundo foi a dança. Quando menor sonhava em ser bailarina, e ter aulas junto ao filho foi a única maneira que encontrou para tentar aproximar-se dele, mesmo que também não houvesse durado muito por questões financeiras. Acabou por quase desistir do menino, criando-o sem muitos critérios ou preocupações. Ele transformara-se no traste que então dormia abraçado à namorada.

A vida era irônica, concluiu ao terminar de fumar. Deus permitisse que aquela Layla fosse menos estúpida que ela e não cometesse os mesmos erros, que Yuri não fosse tão horrível quando Arlon fora para com ela, que nada se repetisse, ou talvez não tivesse paciência para esperar o desenvolvimento de seu câncer de pulmão.

Na sala, o telefone tocou. Apesar do horário e do sono, Dana atendeu.

– Por favor, poderia falar com Layla?

Puxa, já a estavam procurando como se morasse ali? Quando as coisas ficaram tão sérias assim?

– Ela está dormindo, Mr...

– Hamilton – o homem disse – Layla é minha filha. A empregada me disse que ela estava na casa de um amigo e me indicou esse número.

– Ela está sem a chave de casa, Mr. Hamilton, então ofereci que dormisse aqui. Pode pegá-la amanhã de manhã.

– Vou mandar o motorista. Muito obrigado, Mrs...

– Miss Killian, se não se importa – ela corrigiu simpática – Desculpe a intromissão, mas há algo errado com Layla? Ela me pareceu um pouco triste.

– Bem, diga a ela que sinto muito se é por culpa minha. Eu queria falar com ela quando a vi hoje à tarde, mas minha assessora sussurrou-me que a ignorasse por estar se escondendo com um garoto...

– Ah, com isso não se preocupe, meu filho sabe se comportar quando quer, e eu jamais deixaria que ele fizesse algo a Layla.

– Se estiverem dormindo em quartos separados, conformo-me – soou cansado – Muito obrigado, Miss Killian. Espero poder conhecê-la pessoalmente.

– Até.

Desligou. Sujeito simpático, e que voz instigante... Em todo caso, riu-se, quartos separados... Como se aquela possibilidade existisse.


	3. O Pequeno Pônei de Gelo

**Contos da Escola de Circo**

**Terceiro:**_** O Pequeno Pônei de Gelo**_

Adrenalina, vento no rosto e o sinal. Soltou a barra, deu a pirueta e, quando abriu os olhos, encontrou as mãos do parceiro longe demais para pegá-la. Sem tempo para virar-se, caiu de cara na rede e fez um raspão mínimo no nariz arrebitado.

– Pela milionésima vez, Yuri – Layla esbravejou – _Mais rápido!_

– Pela milionésima vez, Layla – o garoto sentou-se no trapézio – _Não dá_ pra ir mais rápido!

– _Señorita_ Hamilton – chamou Ms. Fernández – Está _un poquito_ rápido demais.

– Viu só? – Yuri comemorou – Eu te disse...

Engolindo o orgulho ferido, a jovem desceu da rede e voltou a subir as escadas bambas. Desta vez, com movimentos mais lentos e graciosos, sucederam na acrobacia.

– _Perfecto!_ – cumprimentou a professora – _Señorita_ Hamilton, acrobacias rápidas são boas para certas ocasiões, _mas en la majoria de los casos_ é melhor tentar num ritmo normal.

– Sim, Ms. Fernández...

– _Bien,_ é tudo por hoje, estão dispensados.

Suspirou ao descer para tomar água. A seu lado, Yuri sorria por haver-lhe corrigido. A jovem tentava ignorá-lo, mas falhou por completo com o comentário seguinte:

– Tenho uma surpresa pra você, Laylinha apressada.

– Que tipo de surpresa? Porque se resolver me dar outro coelhinho que dê tanta alergia como o último, eu...

– Já disse que não sabia que você tem alergia a bichinhos de pelúcia, e não é nada disso.

– Então o que é?

– Não vamos andando pra sua casa hoje.

– Por quê? Resolveu finalmente que sou apressada demais pra andar e vamos correndo?

– Pois é, você é tão apressada que nem me deixa terminar a frase – cruzou os braços – Posso falar? – não ouve resposta, e decidiu considerar que "quem cala, consente" – Nós vamos...

Mas não chegou a completar a frase de novo. Ms. Fernández interrompeu-os com uma pilha de papéis na mão.

– _Permiso_ – começou com um sorriso satisfeito – Lembram-se de que lhes pedi uma idéia para a apresentação de fim de curso?

Como esquecer, a jovem pensou. Havia um mês ou dois que fora anunciado um tipo de concurso para decidir qual peça seria feita pela escola inteira, abrangendo todos os níveis e todos os alunos. Layla havia sugerido algum conto de fada, enquanto Yuri fizera um rabisco ou dois, mas logo concluiu que suas idéias só seriam realizáveis num circo de grande porte e com um cachê extremamente maior do que dispunham.

– O grupo de manhã das crianças menores sugeriu uma peça simples e um pouco bobinha, mas é cheia de simbolismo, e como elas são maioria na escola... _Bueno,_ aqui está.

Cada um recebeu um maço grosso com a inscrição **"O Pequeno Pônei de Gelo"** na frente em letras grandes e coloridas. Yuri folheou o roteiro lendo uma linha ou duas por página, mas parou de supetão na que definia os papéis.

– Como assim eu sou o _"Malvado Dragãozinho Verde"_?!

–_ Señor _Killian, o Malvado Dragãozinho Verde é a força que move a peça – Ms. Fernández explicou – Deixe-me contar a história... – abriu sua cópia e leu o trecho introdutório em voz alta – "Na Pôneilandia viviam felizes os Pequenos Pôneis, enquanto o Pequeno Pônei de Gelo era deixado sozinho por ser frio". Isto é, diferente dos demais. "Muito triste, o Pequeno Pônei de Gelos foi embora. Eis que apareceu o Malvado Dragãozinho Verde e sua gangue de mal feitores", é a sua deixa, _Señor_ Killian, "Eles queriam comer os Bebês Pôneis e...".

– Além de malvado eu quero comer criancinhas? Não gostei desse papel...

– Deixe-a terminar a frase, Yuri.

– _Muchas gracias, Señorita _Hamilton. Como eu dizia, "O Pequeno Pônei de Gelo veio em socorro dos amiguinhos que o rejeitaram. Ele consegue salvar os Bebês, mas é capturado pelo Malvado Dragãozinho Verde".

– Além de pedófilo meu personagem ainda é seqüestrador?

– "Os outros Pequenos Pôneis" – Ms. Fernández ignorou-o – "ficam preocupados, e com a ajuda da Mamãe Pônei", aliás, meu papel, "salvam o Pequeno Pônei de Gelo. Eles pedem perdão por haverem sido tão frios", isto é, indiferentes, "com ele", e a peça termina com a Mamãe Pônei acolhendo o Pequeno Pônei de Gelo. O que acham?

– Quero mudar de papel – Yuri pediu – Não gostei nem um pouco disso...

– Leia a cena oito, _señor_ Killian.

– Mas eu...

– Cena oito – ela repetiu fingindo simpatia.

Virando algumas folhas, encontrou a cena desejada. Uma leitura rápida revelou que sua luta com o personagem do título não seria nada mais do que uma coreografia. Leu como seria finalizada (como deveria levar a pessoa embora, teria que levantá-la, e moças no balé são levantadas pelo traseiro) e, ao ver que Layla também lia com intensidade a mesma página com bochechas rosadas, ocorreu-lhe um sorriso involuntário.

– Por acaso... – suprimiu o riso – Você não seria o Pequeno Pônei de Gelo, não é, Layla?

–... – corou as faces mais ainda e o mirou irritada – E se for? Algum problema?

Não pôde mais segurar o riso, para a irritação pura da namorada.

– Mudei de idéia, Ms. Fernández – suspirou entre gargalhadas – Amei meu papel!

– Achei que diria isso. _Señorita _Hamilton – a mulher virou-se para Layla – Gerald e _yo_ te demos o papel principal porque confiamos muito em você e também porque você tem se destacado bastante. É um papel que vai exigir muito de você em vários aparelhos. Está de acordo? _Es decir,_ se quiser trocar, vou entender.

Semelhante a seu primeiro vôo no trapézio e a algumas situações envolvendo Yuri que não quis nomear na hora, sentiu fogo correr em suas veias só de pensar no que aconteceria. Primeira atriz, rotinas difíceis, os aplausos...

– Aceito com todo prazer.

– Fico feliz em ouvir isso, _Señorita_ Hamilton. Os ensaios especiais começam semana que vem e...

Explicou com mais detalhes os horários novos em que poderiam usar o galpão da escola para treinar, e também algumas possíveis datas para ensaios grandes envolvendo vários grupos. Dispensou-os de novo como se não o houvesse feito antes e voltou a guardar o material cantarolando e jogando olhares casuais à mão direita adornada.

A caminho dos vestiários, Yuri tentava encontrar uma melodia que acompanhasse sua mais nova composição.

– Hm, talvez algum tema de Natal sirva – pigarreou antes de cantarolar o seguinte _– Oh, Layly Little Ice Pony, oh so sweet Layly Little Ice Pony..._

– Já chega! – bufou – É só um papel!

– Mas você é o Pequeno Pônei de Gelo! – satirizou – Tem idéia do tamanho dessa frase? O Pequeno Pônei de Gelo!

– Sim, e daí, senhor Dragãozinho Verde?

O menino curvou as costas, levantou as mãos fingindo-as de garras e fez uma careta ao modificar a voz.

– Isso mesmo, Pequeno Pônei de Gelo – imitou um dragão – E vou te pegar, te prender numa caverna escura e...

– E o quê?

– Bem... – prendeu-a contra a parede num movimento rápido e imprevisto – É uma peça infantil, Laylinha, não podemos encenar essa parte...

– Vou dizer isso com calma, Yuri – respirou fundo – _Saia de cima de mim!_

Empurrou-o sem sucesso. O rapaz era muito mais alto que ela e muito mais avantajado no que se referia a força física. Não pôde preveni-lo de beijá-la no meio do corredor e, mesmo que estivessem sozinhos, o rubor de suas faces era mesmo de quando o faziam em público. Seu primeiro beijo fazia seu segundo aniversário em breve e ainda assim ficava vermelha quando recebia outro.

– Troque-se logo – ele sussurrou – Quero te mostrar a surpresa...

Fez como pedido, mas acabou decepcionada. Não se tratava de um presente, de um convite ou de qualquer coisa do gênero. A ínfima surpresa, para o desprazer de Layla, era o carro mais velho, surrado e caindo aos pedaços que jamais havia visto. A pintura vermelha descascava em vários pontos, os pneus estavam murchos e gastos e o vidro de trás trincado. Viu também que os bancos estavam muito rasgados e que a antena de rádio estava partida ao meio.

– Linda, não acha? – o garoto disse orgulhoso – Ganhei ontem! E olha só! – tirou um documento do bolso – Motorista legal perante as leis malucas desse país injusto!

Sorriu com a animação dele, mas a perspectiva de entrar naquela lata velha amenizou seu comentário positivo.

– Que bom.

– O que está esperando? – perguntou já entrando no carro com as chaves em mão – Vamos!

Hesitante, acabou por entrar. A arrancada foi brusca e, apesar das características rudimentares do veículo, Yuri dirigia muito bem.

– Por que não me contou que estava tendo aulas de direção?

– Gosto de te surpreender – comentou ao tomar um caminho tortuoso e mais longo – Mas o que achou?

– Bem... – decidiu evitar a pergunta – Onde arrumou esse carro?

– No ferro velho – admitiu com outro sorriso orgulhoso – Eu mesmo consertei. Faltam umas partes novas, mas acho que assim que arrumar um emprego vou poder pagar por elas...

– Que emprego?

– Me formo do colegial logo, já te convidei até pro baile de formatura...

– Você não pretende lavar pratos depois disso, não é?

– Lavar pratos? De onde tirou isso? – riu de leve fazendo outra curva desnecessária – Quero um estágio num escritório perto do centro. O salário é bom, o que quer dizer meramente que ele existe, quando acabar recebo um diploma e talvez me contratem lá mesmo.

– Yuri, do que está falando?

Parou num sinal vermelho e viu a expressão desacreditada da passageira.

– Dos meus planos futuros, caso não tenha percebido.

– Não acredito em você – cruzou os braços com o olhar fixo a frente – Como pode dizer essas idiotices?

– Desculpe se minha mãe não pode pagar uma faculdade – irritou-se também – Não nado em dinheiro como certas pessoas.

– Não estou falando de faculdade e não nado em dinheiro – tentou manter o tom da voz calmo – O sinal já abriu, Yuri.

Com todo o bom humor perdido, o jovem continuou com suas voltas e retornos, saindo do centro, passando e repassando pelos subúrbios até dar uma volta completa e fazer uma curva para a estrada vazia ao lado do calçadão da praia. Um silêncio perturbador acompanhou-os por todo o percurso.

– Vai mesmo abandonar tudo? – perguntou ela com voz fraca.

– Não comece com isso de novo – suspirou – Vou sair do curso por um motivo simples: grana. Não quer dizer que vamos parar de nos ver.

– Quer sim – olhou pela janela – Por que insiste que não quer entrar no Kaleido Stage?

– Porque não quero.

– Por quê?

– Há mais na vida além daquele circo, Layla – apertou a direção – Adoro trapézio tanto quanto você, mas isso não quer dizer que queira colocar um nariz de palhaço pro resto da vida.

– Não fale assim do Kaleido Stage!

– Defende aquele lugar como se fosse algo especial – resmungou – É uma tenda, cem pessoas, espelhos, fumaça e linhas de segurança escondidas. Grande coisa.

– Yuri!

Jogou-lhe um olhar de "Você não sabe o que está dizendo" e voltou a mirar o oceano.

– Pare de diminuir o Kaleido Stage. Não entendo como pode não gostar dele sendo que você mesmo é trapezista.

– É um circo da morte, Layla.

– O caso de Cynthia Benigni foi um acidente – disse referindo-se à primeira página do jornal daquela manhã – Até o marido dela disse que foi um erro dela.

– Como você é teimosa! Não quero fazer a audição, e também não quero que você faça. Faça a meia dúzia de cursos que o seu pai quer, cuide dos hotéis e boa.

– Quem você pensa que é para decidir isso por mim?

– Da última vez que chequei, seu namorado. E achei que minha opinião sinceramente importasse pra você.

– Isso é opinião? Você está mandando em mim como se...

– Eu me preocupo com você, caramba!

– Não vou morrer entrando no Kaleido Stage!

– É claro que vai!

– Yuri, escute a si mesmo falando! – elevou o tom de voz – É como se um assassino estivesse me esperando na saída da audição! Não faz o menor sentido!

Estacionou perto da praia. Ela assustou-se com a parada repentina e com a força com que o freio de mão fora puxado, mas permaneceu quieta.

– Layla... – suspirou desanimado – Por favor, não me obrigue a contar a história toda. Só me escuta, dessa vez é sério...

O tom era triste, hesitante e até temeroso. O olhar baixo demonstrava dor que logo foi substituída por medo azul claro.

– Não faça a audição, Layla... Não quero... Perder mais ninguém...

– Você não vai me perder – reafirmou sem a menor sombra de simpatia – Se entrarmos juntos, tenho certeza que não vai.

– Deixe de ser tão cabeça dura – exasperou-se – Toda essa resolução pra entrar... Você não sabe o que é o Kaleido Stage.

– Fala como se você soubesse – voltou a cruzar os braços e a fitar os joelhos – Chega dessa besteira, Yuri. Ligue o carro e vamos embora logo.

– Está bem... – obedeceu de mau gosto – Vamos deixar o Pequeno Pônei de Gelo em casa...

Layla desceu do carro sem se despedir, entrou em casa pisando duro, não respondeu ao "Boa Tarde" de Macquarie, ficou meia hora sob o chuveiro gelado para em seguida jogar-se de cara no travesseiro para abafar um grito de raiva e angustia. Aquele insistente, chato, teimoso, mal educado, insuportável! Por que queria controlá-la como se fosse uma criança? Detestava-o por fazê-la sentir-se tão brava.

Algo vibrou no bolso da calça. Ah não, de novo...

– Alô?

_– Chamada a cobrar. Para aceitá-la continue na linha._

Típico, pensou ela, era sempre a mesma coisa...

– Hei, Pequeno Pônei de Gelo – veio a voz dele chiada – Já esqueceu que estava brava comigo?

– Não – bufou – E você, decidiu entrar no Kaleido Stage?

– Não – respondeu impaciente – Posso ir ai?

– Com que propósito?

– Talvez lavar pratos – disse irônico – Vou te ensinar a dirigir.

– O quê?

– Sabia que ia adorar a idéia. To indo.

E desligou. Layla fuzilou o aparelho antes de finalizar a ligação. O orelhão mais próximo era a duas quadras, logo, considerando o carro maravilhoso dele, estaria ali em dez minutos. Lavou o rosto e desceu para a sala. Havia uma nota de Macquarie sobre o jantar estar no fogo e que seu pai avisara que jantaria em casa naquela noite.

A campainha soou e, como prometido, ali estava Yuri.

– Oi – cumprimentou – Vamos começar?

– O quê?

– Aulas de direção – sorriu forçado – É o único jeito de manter você calada e prestando atenção no que eu digo.

– Não quero aprender a dirigir.

– Todo adolescente quer dirigir – generalizou – Vamos, entra no carro.

– Isso não vai dar certo, melhor nem tentar.

– Não foi isso que você disse quando te perguntaram se você queria ser o Pequeno Pônei de Gelo.

– Isso é totalmente diferente.

– Ah – sorriu com malícia – Laylinha Hotéis Hamilton, Pequeno Pônei de Gelo, tem medo de dirigir?

_– Yuri, pare de me chamar de Pequeno Pônei de Gelo!_

– Entre no carro, droga, estou tentando não brigar com você...

Ambos pareciam saturados um do outro e ainda assim insistentes em fazer algo dar certo. Layla abaixou os olhos e resolveu seguir os comandos. Em meia hora conseguira dar a partida e nada mais, para o riso irônico dele.

– Você aprende rápido – parabenizou – Quer tentar sair?

– Está louco?

– Só até o fim da avenida – espreguiçou-se – É um pedaço de reta e uma curva. E a essa hora não tem ninguém na rua.

– De jeito ou maneira alguma! Sequer sei engatar a primeira marcha!

– Então vamos em segunda, oras.

– Yuri!

– Mulheres no trânsito são nervosas mesmo – coçou a cabeça ganhando uma sobrancelha levantada em irritação dela – Guie até a reta no píer que eu faço o resto, pode ser?

– Não! – gritou – Tenho medo de dirigir! Pronto, já admiti, feliz agora?

– Muito, pelo menos agora você está sendo sincera comigo!

– Você é impossível!

– Eu? Você é o Pequeno Pônei de Gelo e eu que sou impossível?

– Pare de me chamar de Pequeno Pônei de Gelo!

A ferocidade que sentia quanto ao namorado fê-la bater o pé, infelizmente, atingindo o acelerador com força.

* * *

Mr. Hamilton terminou seu discurso sobre responsabilidade e afins ao colocar as mãos nos bolsos preocupado. Sentada na cama, com a postura correta e cabisbaixa, Layla tentava esconder o curativo que tinha na lateral do rosto com o cabelo.

– Sabe o endereço do rapaz?

– Sim.

– Levante-se, vamos até lá.

Obedeceu sem protesto algum. Era a situação mais humilhante que jamais passara. Seu pai ficara furioso quando soube do acidente e pior ainda quando lhe disseram que não havia esperança alguma de recuperar o carro. Em sua opinião, permitir que a filha única namorasse um traste qualquer já era um absurdo, mas que ele a colocasse numa carroça velha e a jogasse contra um poste era demais.

– Pai – ela murmurou a meio caminho – Por favor, a culpa foi minha, Yuri não...

– Não tente defendê-lo. Este não é o ponto.

– Mas eu...

– A questão é financeira – ele afirmou soando ofendido – Você deve um carro àquele garoto, além de outras implicações do código de trânsito...

Isto encerrou a conversa de maneira desconfortável. A chegada na casa dos Killian, no entanto, teve um clima totalmente diferente e muito mais animado. Bogdana atendeu a porta com um sorriso, um copo de vodka com limão e um cigarro aceso entre os dedos.

– Ora, se não é Layla e acompanhante – brincou – Entrem. É seu pai, querida?

– Sim, Ms. Killian.

– Ah, vejo que alguém mais levou bronca – sorriu – Quer uma bebida, Mr. Hamilton?

– Ahn, não, muito obrigado.

O homem estava chocado com a recepção enquanto Dana não parecia perturbada de maneira alguma pelos ocorridos daquele fim de tarde.

– Yuri está deitado na cama olhando para o teto no quarto dele, Layla – a jovem mãe disse – Se quiser, pode ir vê-lo. Acredito que não seja nada que você não possa consertar.

Agradeceu a sogra com um sorriso falho e seguiu para os aposentos do namorado. Como descrito, ele estava jogado na cama com o olhar fixo no teto, todas as luzes apagadas e a parte dianteira do braço direito enfaixado com gaze.

– Oi – disse baixo para não assustá-lo – Você está bem?

– Defina estar bem – respondeu com a voz ríspida.

– Não estar muito bravo comigo.

– Então estou péssimo.

A menina cruzou os braços.

– O que aconteceu com "Desculpe, seu policial, a culpa foi minha"?

– Quem sabe se você fosse menos histérica, eu poderia ter contado a história toda!

– Como não ficar histérica? O carro bateu!

– Ah, dá um tempo, salvei tua pele e o que ganho? Não ouvi nenhum "Obrigado por virar a direção, se não eu teria morrido esmagada contra um poste" até agora!

Ela calou-se, sem réplica. Ele estava certo, não o agradecera por haver salvado a ambos. Porém, analisando a situação, não era a única culpada. Quem havia começado com a idéia insana de colocá-la detrás de um volante fora ele, assim como quem começara a briga. Por que deveria agradecê-lo se _ele_ era o responsável por tudo?

– Ah, esquece – Yuri virou-se – Conheço seu orgulho e sei que ele maior do que o medo de me perder...

– Do que está falando?

– Estou dizendo que nenhum de nós disse "Desculpe" nos últimos tempos.

– Então não é só o meu orgulho que é o problema, é o seu também.

– O que veio fazer aqui a essa hora? – fugiu do assunto.

– Meu pai está entregando um cheque milionário para a sua mãe.

– Ela encerrou esse tipo de serviço quando eu nasci, mande-o embora.

– Não fale assim da sua mãe!

– Falo como bem entender! Só porque ela te trata como se fosse filha dela não muda o que ela fez!

– E o que ela fez que você está tão chato?!

– Me proibiu de ir ao baile de formatura!

A jovem recuou. Depois do carro, ir àquele baile devia ser a coisa que Yuri mais queria.

– Yuri... Eu...

– Já disse pra esquecer, nada que você diga ou faça vai corrigir alguma coisa!

– Quer tanto assim que eu vá embora?

O jovem virou-se de novo, colocando-a em seu campo de visão. Ela parecia muito ofendida, ou no mínimo triste. Respirou fundo, bagunçou o cabelo e se sentou na cama sentindo-se duplamente cansado e frustrado.

– Não quero que vá embora – disse ao chão – Só pare de gritar comigo.

– Se você parar – ela suspirou – Brigar com você me cansa, sabia?

– A mim também.

No espaço que o silêncio concedia, Layla sentou-se ao lado dele na procura de um abraço. A verdade que nenhum dos dois jamais admitiria era que na hora do acidente tiveram muito medo e que toda aquela agressividade os estava protegendo da demonstração de quão grande fora o susto. Gestos traduzem idéias melhor do que palavras, concluíram num ósculo, e aquele não foi o último dos gestos. Vieram outros familiares. Foram interrompidos, como já era costume, por Dana minutos depois.

– Layla, seu pai está chamando – disse da porta soando frustrada – E dê um jeito na sua blusa, está amassada.

– Foi mal – Yuri sorriu ao vê-la passando as mãos pela roupa – Mas fica bem assim.

– Muito engraçadinho – puxou os cantos da blusa – O que meu pai vai dizer se ver isso? Tem idéia de quantos problemas...

– Ele não pode me proibir de pular o muro e aparecer na sua casa de vez em quando – segurou as mãos dela – Ou de te prender numa... Como era mesmo? – pegou um bolo de papéis que estavam sobre a mesa de estudos e leu em voz alta – "Numa caverna escura aonde só criaturas do mal vão para devorar suas vítimas".

– Oh sim – roubou o roteiro – A mesma caverna na qual "o Malvado Dragãozinho Verde é enclausurado até que se arrependesse das atrocidades que cometera contra os Pequenos Pôneis".

– Sabe, acho que estou começando a gostar dessa peça.

– Porque você fica preso numa caverna?

– É simbólico, Pequeno Pônei de Gelo – sorriu com ar de superioridade – Uma "caverna escura" é a prisão da mente humana, as inseguranças, medos e arrependimentos. Prender personagens como o Pequeno Pônei de Gelo e depois o Malvado Dragãozinho Verde num lugar desses é mostrar como as pessoas excluídas são mal compreendidas e que resultados isto pode ter em suas vidas.

– Andou estudando literatura?

– Gosto dessas coisas, são muito interessantes.

– Layla! – soou uma voz masculina pelo corredor.

– Droga – o rapaz resmungou – Não dá pra pedir pra ficar mais, tipo o resto da noite?

– Se você pedir – riu ela.

– Hm, tá legal, fica pra próxima.

* * *

Estrela, passo, volta, passo, mini-tramp, cama elástica. Pulo, pulo, pulo e pegar o trapézio. Balanço, um, dois, trocar de... Droga!

Rede.

– Está bem,_ Señorita _Hamilton?

– Ah... Sim – mentiu estalando o pulso de volta para o lugar – Vamos de novo.

Repetiu a seqüência, quase sucedendo. Outra vez, e ali estava a fenomenal fuga do Pequeno Pônei de Gelo.

_– Perfecto, Señorita_ Hamilton. Mais três vezes e vamos para a próxima cena.

O ensaio individual acabou em tempo de participar da aula em grupo. Já estava reforçando seu alongamento quando Yuri chegou rodeado de outros garotos e algumas meninas curiosas. Os comentários de todos seguiam a mesma linha:

– Cara, ela é linda!

– Onde arranjou aquela beleza?

A jovem calou-se na hora. Havia uma semana desde o acidente, e não se encontrara mais com o namorado durante todos os sete dias graças a um castigo ridículo imposto por seu pai. De quem estavam falando?

– Você já fez de tudo com ela? – perguntou um dos mais animados do monte.

– Já – Yuri disse orgulhoso – Precisa sentir a direção... Hidráulica, e que motor potente, meu, vocês não tem noção...

– Então ela topa todas?

– Com certeza – sorriu mais abertamente – Saí com ela todas as noites essa semana, e, nossa, sem comparação com a última, fiz cada loucura...

– Ela bebe muito?

– Bem, até agora não senti no bolso, mas acho que mais tarde...

Uma veia pulsava na têmpora de Layla. Eles não estavam falando do que ela pensava que estavam falando, estavam?

– Ela já tem apelido, Yu?

– _A Poderosa_, sem dúvida. Estou apaixonado por ela...

A veia parecia uma bomba relógio a ponto de explodir. Aquele safado a havia traído! Como ousava? E contando atrocidades daquele tipo para todos que quisessem ouvir!

A aula transcorreu quieta. Descobriu que, quanto mais nervosa estava, mais exatos e inexpressivos eram seus movimentos. Devia estar soltando fumaça pelas orelhas, já que ninguém, incluindo aquele que um dia chamara de namorado, fora conversar com ela. Até Ms. Fernández parecia temerosa de dirigir-lhe a palavra.

Foi para o vestiário sem fazer o alongamento final e, pela primeira vez desde que entrara na escola, colocou-se debaixo da ducha pouco limpa do banheiro feminino com a roupa de treino mesmo. Ficou imóvel molhando-se por cinco minutos, trocou-se e deixou o cabelo solto. Já não tinha mais machucados no rosto, mas por algum motivo não tinha mais vontade de usar as presilhas de sempre. Correu para fora na esperança de não ver ninguém e acabou por encontrar a última pessoa que queria.

– Olá, Pequeno Pônei de Gelo – Yuri cumprimentou-a com seu melhor sorriso em meses – Sentiu minha falta?

Respondeu com o olhar mais assassino que já dera. Ele ainda se atrevia a falar com ela, que insolente!

– Não vai acreditar no que aconteceu! – continuou animado ignorando a reação dela – Lembra quando me disse que seu pai tinha me dado um cheque milionário? Cara, achei que você estivesse exagerando, mas... Layla?

Ela continuara a andar como se não pudesse vê-lo ou ouvi-lo. O jovem alcançou-a e a segurou pelos ombros.

– Quer me escutar? Eu...

– Não, não quero escutar. Se me der licença, estou com pressa.

– Hei, que isso? Uma semana sem me ver e não sentiu saudades?

– Mais do que você, ao que parece.

– Do que está falando?

– Do que_ você _estava falando durante a aula?

O jovem deu um passo para trás, mas logo quebrou suas preocupações com uma gargalhada satirizada.

– Do que acha que eu estava falando?

– Não se faça de desentendido! Estava falando de alguma-

– D'A Poderosa – sorriu ao interrompê-la – Quer conhecê-la? Acho que vai gostar muito dela.

Foi puxada pela mão até o lado de fora dos muros da escola esperando encontrar alguma menina irritante com cara de dondoca e roupas indecentes. Na rua, contrário a suas expectativas, não havia nada a não ser por um carro esporte vermelho muito caro, polido recentemente e com o símbolo reluzente de uma grife de veículos famosa. A jovem jurou que sentiu o queixo encontrar com o concreto da calçada.

– A Poderosa, Laylinha Pequeno Pônei de Gelo – Yuri as apresentou – Laylinha Pequeno Pônei de Gelo, meu carro novo!

–... Yuri... Quero dizer...

– Não diga mais nada, só entre! Você tem que ver o que ela faz, é incrível...

E realmente era. O interior de cor marfim dava um ar maduro ao ambiente enquanto o cheiro de carro novo permanecia como de praxe. Algo, no entanto, parecia não pertencer àquele conjunto: um caderno de capa roxa e amassada estava sobre o banco do passageiro e estava etiquetado "Não se atreva a abrir".

– Para que o diário?

– Ele estava comigo e esqueci de te dar – explicou – Já escrevi sobre a semana passada, sua vez.

Layla sorriu. Era algo que haviam inventado havia mais de um ano. Mantinham um diário conjunto, uma idéia maluca de Dana que não parecia ter propósito até o fim das primeiras dez páginas. Inúmeras brigas haviam sido resolvidas com aquele primeiro bloco de notas (sem falar nas grandes risadas em outras leituras), e desde então não haviam parado seus registros. Deviam ter cinco ou seis diários cheios agora, além daquele que tinha em mãos.

– E aí? Pronta? – perguntou antes de ligar o carro – Ela vai de zero a mais de cem quilômetros por hora em poucos segundos, tem câmbio automático e anda muito bem obrigado em qualquer terreno.

– "Qualquer terreno" quer dizer que já testou todos?

– De que loucuras você acha que eu estava falando na aula?

– Entendo – disfarçou e tentou continuar o diálogo – Não acredito que comprou _esse_ carro!

– Também não, é linda, não acha? – disse passeando ao longo da costa – Valeu por ter batido aquela lata velha que eu tava dirigindo antes.

– De nada – sorriu ao ver que não mais se desentenderiam pelo acidente – Pode ligar o rádio?

– Não, se ligar vai gastar minha preciosa bateria.

– Sovina.

– Conversar com você é um prazer, Pequeno Pônei de Gelo – riu – Não precisamos de música.

– Que lisonjeio.

– Saúde. Mas vamos conversar.

– Certo – olhou pela janela e viu no horizonte a forma agora acesa do Kaleido Stage – Vamos começar pelo que vamos fazer daqui a dois meses.

– Vou te seqüestrar, lembra?

– Além da apresentação da peça, o que mais?

– Vamos pra algum clube noturno – sugeriu – Minha mãe disse que não posso ir à formatura, não disse nada sobre ir a outro lugar.

– Talvez – restringiu – E depois disso?

– Se quer que eu diga que vou casar com você é melhor pular uns anos de cara, esse "e depois" vai demorar muito.

– A audição para o Kaleido Stage, Yuri!

– Ah, não! Lá vem você com essa de audição de novo.

– Sim, de novo e de novo até você dizer que vai fazê-la também.

– Me dê um motivo para fazer essa joça.

– Vamos entrar juntos.

Ele acelerou e fez outro retorno para voltar a passar pela praia.

– Se eu disser que penso no assunto, você me deixa em paz?

– Se for realmente pensar no assunto, deixo.

– Então desisto.

– Quer dizer que vai fazer a audição?

– Quer dizer que você é muito chata. Faz assim: eu faço essa droga de audição, mas não garanto que vou passar.

– Vai errar tudo de propósito?

– Isso mesmo.

– Ah, como você é chato!

– Desista, Layla, não vou entrar no Kaleido Stage!

– Você tem que entrar! Quer que eu arrume outro parceiro?

– Estou te traindo com o meu carro, lembra? Não vejo nada de errado em arrumar outro parceiro.

– Você quase terminou comigo no dia que a Ms. Fernández pediu pra trocar de duplas e fiz par com o Jimmy!

– Jimmy? Desde quando você e o James ficaram tão íntimos?

– Viu só?

Ambos suspiraram em frustração. Estavam brigando de novo.

– Tá, talvez eu seja ciumento mesmo – ele admitiu – Mas isso só é motivo para não entrar no Kaleido Stage.

– Por quê?

– Vou morrer se você tiver que beijar outro numa apresentação.

– Se você não entrar, talvez eu tenha mesmo.

Nada mais foi dito até que chegassem à casa dela. Ali se despediram, confirmaram que se veriam no ensaio especial de sábado e trocaram um beijo frio.

* * *

Kevin Hamilton levava a mala pesada para fora enquanto Layla mirava-o com olhos suplicantes. Havia dois dias que ele tirara uma semana de férias para passar mais tempo com ela e agora estavam na casa de praia há muito tempo desusada. A estância era uma herança de sua mãe, uma casa térrea ampla, isolada e cuja varanda dava na areia da praia, o ambiente perfeito para qualquer feriado ou fim de semana em família. Antes da morte de sua mãe, tinha lembranças de visitas freqüentes ao lugar, mas depois só se lembrava de haver vindo uma ou duas vezes. A sugestão da vinda por parte de seu pai alegrou-a muito, mas essa alegria provou-se passageira.

– Sinto muito, Layla – ele disse – Tem certeza de que quer ficar? Posso te deixar em casa se quiser.

– Não, muito obrigada – deu um sorriso fraco – As empregadas tiraram folga, não há motivo para chamá-las de volta agora. Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem.

– Está bem. Ligo assim que chegar na França.

– Boa viagem.

O homem deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha de maneira carinhosa e saiu. O presidente dos Hotéis Hamilton na França havia falecido recentemente e seu pai, como proprietário da rede, fora chamado com urgência para resolver uma dúzia de problemas que haviam surgido. Quanto tempo ficaria fora ainda era um mistério, e com ou sem ele a peça "O Pequeno Pônei de Gelo", estrelada por sua filha única, seria apresentada no dia seguinte.

A jovem assistiu à partida do pai com o mesmo sorriso falho com o que o ouvira dizer que não iria à sua estréia. Depois entrou na casa, dispensou o jantar e decidiu tomar banho. Chutou a toalha quando esta caiu no chão, amaldiçoou o xampu por haver acabado e irritou-se inclusive com o homem do noticiário quando ele, sorridente, desejou boa noite aos telespectadores.

Desligou a televisão e se deitou no sofá, ligando o rádio com o controle remoto. Alguém havia abandonado Bryan Adams por ali, algo que a frustrou se possível mais. Gritar com o mundo, chutar as coisas e fuzilar jornalistas com o olhar não fariam seu pai dar meia volta e ver sua apresentação. Não era como se seu celular estivesse a ponto de tocar anunciando que tudo não passara de um mal entendido.

Mas o celular realmente tocou.

– Alô, pai?

_– Chamada a cobrar. Para aceitá-la, continue na linha._

Ah não, agora não...

– Boa noite, Pequeno Pônei de Gelo – veio a voz de Yuri – Onde diabos você está? Estou a quinze minutos gastando minha buzina na frente da sua casa e ninguém atende.

– Talvez porque não haja ninguém em casa.

– Isso eu já percebi. Onde você está?

– Longe daí – respondeu desinteressada – O que quer?

– Dois meses é o limite para "dar um tempo", lembra?

– Como?

– Diário de número um, Laylinha.

– Queime os diários, Yuri! O que quer?

– Você tá estranha. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Meu pai não vem para a peça amanhã – disse sem pensar e logo se arrependeu dado o tom de voz da resposta de Yuri.

– Zoou, né? – disse soando divertido – Tipo, ele não faltaria a sua primeira apresentação, fala sério.

– Parece que faltaria.

–... Então me passa o endereço de onde você está.

– O que pretende fazer?

– Te consolar, oras.

– Não preciso de pena. Deixe-me em paz!

– Joga esse orgulho no lixo, sua chata! Não é pena, só quero...

Mas desligou o telefone antes que ele pudesse terminar. Layla encolheu-se no sofá com muita vontade de chorar, mas conteve-se. Havia dois meses que só falava com Yuri durante as aulas e ensaios, era a pausa mais longa que já haviam dado em seu relacionamento, suficiente quase para considerar um rompimento total. Ainda assim, ele havia ligado uma noite antes do aniversário de namoro deles para perguntar onde ela estava. Além de tudo, seu pai não voltaria a tempo de ver a peça. Era pedir por lágrimas.

Calculou ter ficado mais de uma hora examinando o lustre discreto da sala na tentativa de suprimir o que sentia. Sua contemplação sem sentido foi interrompida pelo som de um carro sendo estacionado na garagem. A jovem foi invadida por esperança: talvez seu pai tivesse voltado! Correu para a porta da frente, mas não encontrou o veículo preto longo habitual, e sim um vermelho esporte muito brilhante.

– Ufa, achei – Yuri sorriu ao sair do carro – Não sabe o trabalho que tive pra te encontrar nesse fim de mundo...

– Como você...

– Procurei o telefone da Macquarie na lista telefônica, o que foi um sufoco porque não lembrava direito o sobrenome dela, aí liguei pra ela perguntado onde você tava e como chegar aqui. Me perdi muito também, mas no final te achei.

– Yuri, por que...

– Você é a pessoa mais chata – sorriu de frente para ela – teimosa, irritante, linda e fofa que já conheci – abraçou-a – Será que não pode engolir esse seu orgulho maior que você só hoje? Amanhã é nosso aniversário, lembra?

Apesar de sua irritação, não pôde resistir à maneira doce dele, ao jeito carinhoso como a tratava quando sabia que ela estava ferida. Deixou-se abraçar e o abraçou também, sentindo o calor humano que tanto sentira falta. Talvez por um momento de fraqueza ou talvez porque o sentimento fosse real, mas chegou a perguntar-se por que não o queria por perto naquela noite.

– Hei, não vai me convidar para entrar, Pequeno Pônei de Gelo?

Curvou os cantos dos lábios para cima sem graça. Algo no sorriso bobo e doce dele que conhecia tão bem fazia suas preocupações e tristezas parecerem menos piores, e isto incluía quase esquecer de que estivera a ponto de decapitá-lo dois meses atrás.

– Música legal – ele comentou – Me empresta o CD mais tarde? Só não garanto que vou devolver logo, tem problema?

– Independente de ter ou não problema, vai demorar para devolver de qualquer jeito, não vai?

– Hm... – revirou os olhos em indecisão – É – sorriu bobo de novo.

– Pega logo.

– Valeu – olhou em volta com as mãos nos bolsos do _jeans_ – Você nunca me disse que tinha uma casa na praia.

– Lembrei há pouco tempo que tenho.

– Você não tá bem mesmo, Pequeno Pônei de Gelo.

– Por quê?

– Ainda não me perguntou se decidi finalmente entrar no Kaleido Stage.

– Por quê? Você decidiu?

– Pensei muito no assunto desde nossa última briga – ficou de frente para ela, porém mirando os pés e com um sorriso apreensivo – Pensei em você, em nós, nas aulas de circo, na minha mãe, na grana... E também pensei muito em Отец.

Yuri respirou fundo. Ótimo, acabara de resumir seu maior labirinto de idéias em uma frase e meia. Na verdade era algo muito maior do que só pensar em seu pai. Mesmo havendo passado os primeiros cinco anos de sua vida nos galpões de treino, não se lembrava do dono do Kaleido Stage, apesar de saber muito bem o que ele havia feito com Arlon, com ele, com sua mãe e também sabia que ele podia fazer o mesmo com Layla. Ela era ingênua e dava estupidez por bravura sem pensar duas vezes; era mais do que propensa a cair na ladainha de um louco que prometesse ensinar-lhe a maior e melhor técnica de trapézio do mundo. Não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Yuri havia assim estabelecido suas duas metas: colocar no lixo aquele que havia feito o mesmo com ele e sua mãe e proteger Layla do mesmo destino que tivera seu pai.

A jovem, alheia a qualquer conflito interno dele, tentou dar continuidade à conversa.

– E...?

– Ah, caramba Laylinha – fez-lhe um cafuné no cabelo para disfarçar – Não dá pra ficar longe de você, é muito pra minha cabeça.

– Então você...

– Isso mesmo – piscou-lhe com um olho só e sorriu derrotado – Vou fazer a audição.

Abriu os braços em tempo de recebê-la para um beijo. Que bom, pensou ela, pelo menos alguma coisa estava dando certo. Sorriu entre as carícias dele, estas cada vez mais íntimas e, para sua própria surpresa, não as reprimiu como costumava fazer à princípio.

– Tudo bem se amassar sua blusa dessa vez?

– Não, dá muito trabalho para passar.

– Então acho melhor você tirar.

– Yuri...

* * *

Passando muito da acima da velocidade permitida pelas ruas de Cape Mary, Yuri escutava impaciente às reclamações de Layla.

– Você é louco, vai nos matar se não for mais devagar... Ai, por que fui te escutar quando disse que devíamos ficar um pouco na praia? Vamos chegar atrasados!

– Layla, a peça começa em duas horas, não é motivo para pressa!

– Ms. Fernández disse para chegarmos mais de duas horas antes, motivo mais que suficiente para pressa!

– Que Pequeno Pônei de Gelo mais chata que você é – riu amargo com o cabelo ao vento – Nem parece a mesma Laylinha de ontem a noite...

– Yuri... – disse em tom de aviso e com as bochechas rubras.

– Tá, calei a boca. Pisa fundo que vamos chegar atrasados, já sei...

Estacionou torto e ambos desceram correndo com as fantasias em malas pequenas e abarrotadas. A escola estava uma verdadeira desordem com crianças pequenas amontoando-se ao redor de Ms. Fernández, outras fazendo grupinhos de ajuda mútua com as fantasias e alongamentos e uma mãe ou outra fazia penteados em meninas pequenas.

– Até que enfim! – esbravejou Mr. Goldenburry ao ver ambos o protagonista e o antagonista chegando – Vão se arrumar agora mesmo, estamos dez minutos atrasados... Coloquem as fantasias e você já para a fila de maquilagem, Mr. Killian!

– Tá, to indo... – virou-se para Layla – Te vejo mais tarde.

– Certo.

Foram os 120 minutos mais longos de sua vida. Vestiu-se, maquiou-se e arrumou o cabelo com ajuda de Ms. Fernández enquanto repassava seus números, aqueceu-se e foi para a concentração. Ali, entre as muitas criancinhas deixando a professora louca, Yuri veio vê-la. Ele usava uma calça e suspensório único transversal verdes e um boné transfigurado para parecer a cabeça e nariz de um dragão. Da cintura para cima o rapaz estava pintado de verde escuro e musgo e trazia pedaços de plástico colados em vários pontos do tórax, braços e rosto para parecer que tinha escamas.

– Que tal? – exibiu-se – Perdi a cauda de dragão, mas ficou bem, não?

– Está incrível – sorriu um pouco nervosa – E eu, como estou?

Sua fantasia não era tão exótica. Tratava-se de um colam azul claro, uma meia-calça e segunda pele brancos por baixo, uma saia e sapatilhas também brancas e um laço azul para prender uma trança feita em suas madeixas louras. María havia colocado apliques azuis na trança e prendido uma cauda de lã azul e prata à saia para que parecesse mais com um pônei. Estava fofa, para qualquer um que tentasse definir, e a de Yuri não foi nem um pouco diferente.

_– Ti takAya prelEsnaya_!

– O quê?

– Um dia te conto – riu – Melhor ir para o _stand-by_, já está quase começando,_ Layly Little Ice Pony!_ – riu reforçando o sotaque e foi embora.

–_ Señorita _Hamilton! – chamou Ms. Fernández – Dois minutos para o início!

Com o coração batendo rápido e um frio incontrolável na barriga, Layla preparou-se para entrar em cena.

* * *

– Por aqui,_ niñas_ – Ms. Fernández instruiu –_ Ahora calma,_ respirem fundo _y buena suerte!_

– Quando fica nervosa fala mais espanhol, sôra – comentou Yuri sentado num canto atrás do cenário.

– _Gracias _pela observação, _Señor_ Killian – irritou-se – Não tem que se preparar para sua cena? _Es el próximo._

– Eu sei – sorriu malicioso – Daqui a pouco vou levar a Layla embora pela bunda... Mas essa cena antes é gigante – bocejou – E a senhora está um arraso, Ms. Fernández.

A mulher colocou as mãos na cintura parecendo muito brava. Ela usava um conjunto semelhante ao de Layla: um colam rosa com segunda pele e meia-calça brancos por baixo, mas usava faixas frouxas rosas ao redor dos braços e das pernas além da saia de mesma cor. Também tinha um chapéu, este tão rosa quanto o resto da roupa com muitos laços e cara de cavalo, e uma cauda púrpura brilhante e volumosa. Diferente de Layla que tinha uma combinação meiga, Ms. Fernández parecia uma alegoria carnavalesca com aquele coração de purpurina pintado no rosto.

– Vá para o seu lugar, _Señor _Killian,_ tengo que cuidar de los niños..._

– O dia que aprender espanhol, talvez eu concorde com a senhora... To indo.

Viu o jovem ir para seu lugar com um sorriso. Aquele moleque podia ter um gênio terrível às vezes, mas era um bom rapaz no fundo.

Três meninas pequenas correram até ela chorosas porque "O Malvado Dragãozinho Verde dá medo!". Bem, talvez Yuri não fosse assim tão bom, mas em todo caso, tinha que acalmá-las para a cena depois da dele.

– Mas, Ms. Fernández, eu não quero entrar agora!

_– Tienes que entrar..._

– Não entendi o que você disse!

_– Oh, Dios..._

Uma das pequenas pediu colo, as outras duas começaram a puxar-lhe pela fantasia. Mr. Goldenburry veio em auxílio, mas com ele vieram mais crianças. Antes que pudesse evitar o desastre, duas das crianças agarraram-se às suas pernas fazendo-a tropeçar e cair com braço sobre um dos cabos que seguravam o cenário no lugar. O cabo, sendo de aço, não sofreu dano algum. A mão de Ms. Fernández, por outro lado, prendera-se nos fios e parecia quebrada.

– María! – Mr. Goldenburry ajoelhou-se a seu lado – Está bem?

_– No es nada_ – mentiu tentando esconder os dedos partidos – _Los niños..._

– Está bem, fique aqui que já volto – disse preocupado e voltou-se para as crianças – Muito bem, todos os Pequenos Pôneis, Unicórnios e Alados formem uma fila por turma...

Todas as vinte criancinhas logo estavam organizadas e entrando no palco. Gerald voltou para ver como estava Ms. Fernández, mas o que viu foi o que menos queria. O polegar parecia realmente quebrado, o que a incapacitaria da última cena no trapézio com Layla.

– Precisamos de um substituto – ele declarou – Desse jeito você não vai conseguir fazer o _Catch_...

– Mas quem? – perguntou nervosa – _No hay nadie que..._

Por onde as crianças haviam saído vieram duas figuras brigando verbalmente. Ao que parecia, Layla estava brava porque Yuri havia demorado demais com ela no ar para se aproveitar de situação.

– Você quase estragou tudo! – irritou-se – Meio segundo a mais e teríamos saído do tempo...

– Menos, Layla, fomos muito bem!

– Ah, fique... – percebeu os olhos cheios de lágrimas da professora e foi até ela – Ms. Fernández, o que aconteceu?

–... É isso – sorriu Mr. Goldenburry com sua idéia brilhante – Não se preocupe, guria, vá para a caverna no palco, você tem que estar em cena até o fim agora – empurrou-a – Boa sorte!

– Mas e quanto a Ms. Fernández?

– Não se preocupe – ela disse – _Creo que ya he entendido_ o que Gerald está dizendo...

Sem escolha, a jovem obedeceu indo para seu lugar no cenário. Yuri, por outro lado, foi puxado pelo professor.

– Preciso que cubra uma parte – disse-lhe – Escute bem: assim que Katie fechar as grades da caverna com você dentro, passe por baixo da cortina e volte para cá para trocar de roupa.

– Cobrir para quem? Peraí – reclamou enquanto suas escamas de plástico eram arrancadas sem cuidado algum – O que exatamente eu tenho que fazer?

– Layla vai subir no trapézio e se jogar para o segundo em _Split_. Pegue-a, puxe-a pra cima, sente com ela na barra e a segure, ela sabe a pose.

– Achei que eu era (ai!) o malvado da história, por que tenho que (ai!) dar uma de galã no fim? (ouch!).

– Você não vai como Dragãozinho – terminou de descamá-lo e tirou um pouco da tinta que o jovem tinha no rosto – Te explico enquanto te ajudar a se trocar, agora vá, você tem que ser preso pelos Pequenos Pôneis!

No palco, Layla atuou o horror de seu personagem ao ver seu seqüestrador voltando à cena, mas não teve que fingir por muito tempo. A tinta verde no corpo de Yuri havia sido esfregada sem cuidado com um lenço e ele tinha a pele vermelha e inchada onde as escamas uma vez estiveram. Quem olhasse realmente acharia que ele estivera fugindo de um bando de pôneis raivosos. Apesar de sua aparência, o jovem seguiu atuando. Exibiu-se em várias acrobacias enquanto fugia do resto do elenco até que libertou o Pequeno Pônei de Gelo de sua prisão.

– Estou na última cena – sussurrou ele enquanto abria a porta de grades.

A jovem não teve tempo de responder, muito menos de associar a informação. Continuou com seu papel indo brincar com os outros irmãozinhos pôneis assim como mandava o roteiro. Subiu ao trampolim com os alunos mais novos e depois de alguns truques começou a subir com graça a escada para o trapézio.

Cena final, "Acolhimento". Devia balançar-se conforme o tempo que Ms. Fernández, no papel de Mamãe Pônei Cor-de-Rosa, ditasse, realizar um _Split_, ser pega, abraçar sua mãe fictícia e terminar tudo com uma pose infantil. A posição de trapézio já era sua especialidade e não representava dificuldade alguma, por isso sentia-se calma enquanto subia a escada bamba de cordas.

Só ao chegar à plataforma entendeu o que o namorado havia dito. Do outro lado, segurando o trapézio que deveria ser de Ms. Fernández e usando a fantasia de Mamãe Pônei Cor-de-Rosa (inclusive o coração de purpurina no rosto e as estrelinhas e laços no cabelo) estava ninguém menos que Yuri.

O público pareceu rir baixo, mas nada poderia suprimir sua vontade de cair na risada ao vê-lo com aquele rabo de cavalo púrpura reluzente gigantesco tentando contar o tempo da música de fundo. Por profissionalismo, limitou-se a rir de maneira controlada, o suficiente para não perder o sinal dele e realizar seu ato com a mais sublime perfeição. Quando a ascendeu para sentar-se com ele, a jovem segurou uma das cordas que mantinham a barra suspensa e sinalizou para que ele fizesse o mesmo, em seguida deitando a cabeça no peito dele com um sorriso que dizia "Estou em casa".

Todos os presentes sem exceção levantaram-se batendo palmas enquanto o resto do elenco enchia o palco improvisado no galpão da escola. Do alto, com qualquer som abafado pelos aplausos, Layla permitiu-se rir.

– Cale a boca, Pequeno Pônei de Gelo – ele disse encabulado – Como a gente desce daqui?

– Rede – riu mais – Mamãe Pônei Cor-de-Rosa!

Quase meia hora mais tarde, depois de trocar-se no camarim improvisado no banheiro feminino, Layla foi interceptada por um grupinho de colegas de escola das meninas pequenas que fizeram os Pôneis Alados. Depois de muitos elogios por sua performance foi feita a pergunta sobre o Kaleido Stage. Assim que respondida, veio uma proposta inesperada:

– Ms. Layla, quando você entrar podemos montar um fã-clube seu?

Ocorreram sorrisos à jovem. Sequer havia entrado no circo e já tinha admiradores! As meninas despediram-se com a promessa de organizar tal clube. A próxima pessoa a encontrá-la foi Bogdana seguida pelo filho mal-humorado.

– Estava linda, querida! – parabenizou-a – Filmei tudo em fita! Ah, Yuri! – abraçou o filho com um sorriso sádico – Vou mostrar isso para meus netos! Meu filhinho, a Mamãe Pônei!

– Cor-de-Rosa – completou Layla.

Ambas riram com gosto para o desprazer de Yuri.

– Bem, foi uma peça maravilhosa – disse a mulher – Mas já tenho que ir.

– Não vai voltar pra casa?

– Foi o senhor que desapareceu ontem – apontou o dedo para o filho – Minha vez de ter um encontro.

– Encontro? – Yuri pasmou – Você? Quem em sana consciência sairia com você?

– Alguém pouco normal, suponho – sorriu ela – Tente chegar em casa antes das nove de amanhã, Yuri, estarei te esperando.

Assim despediu-se caminhando em direção contrária à que levava ao carro. O jovem continuou a olhá-la desacreditado.

– Ela tava zoando, né? Tipo, ela _não tem _um encontro, tem?

– Sua mãe tem 32 anos, acho bem saudável que tenha uma vida amorosa ativa – Layla disse fria e não dando devida importância ao assunto – Não vejo problema algum.

– Não foi isso que você disse quando achou que seu pai tava beijando a secretária!

– Isto é diferente – cruzou os braços ao fechar a porta do carro.

– Não, não é – retrucou mal-humorado – E ela não está fazendo isso porque é _saudável_, está querendo me provocar porque fiquei com você ontem a noite.

– Arrepende-se de ter ficado comigo, é isso que está dizendo?

– Não distorça minhas palavras e esse não é ponto, Pequeno Pônei de Gelo.

– Pare de me chamar de fria, Yuri!

– Ah, até que enfim percebeu o porquê do apelido!

– Percebi há tempos. Agora pare com isso, está acima do limite de velocidade de novo.

– Quem liga pra limite de velocidade?

– Eu ligo!

– Deixe de ser careta!

– Você devia ter virado três ruas atrás para me deixar em casa e agora está correndo!

– Estou tentando conversar com você como pessoas civilizadas, mas parece que é só abrir a boca que brigamos de novo!

Um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre eles. De fato, depois de dita a segunda palavra tudo que faziam era ofender um ao outro. Isto o perturbava demais. Sentia que a cada insulto a coisa que mais temia parecia mais real: perderia-a.

– Quer um trato? – ofereceu em voz baixa – Não te chamo mais de Pequeno Pônei de Gelo se nunca contar pra ninguém minha ponta de hoje.

– Parece-me bem – disse sem mirá-lo.

– Quer carona para a audição semana que vem?

– Não, obrigada. Pretendo ir sozinha.

– Por quê?

– Caminhar até o Kaleido Stage é um bom aquecimento.

– Desculpa péssima.

– Não foi uma desculpa – declarou firme – Sejamos mais profissionais, sim?

– Profissionais? – disse amargo – Profissionais frios, sérios e sem comprometimento algum se não o Kaleido Stage?

– Talvez.

A fina linha entre apaixonados e completos estranhos parecia haver sido cruzada. Yuri tencionou os ombros enquanto Layla permanecia calada com os olhos baixos. Não queria e queria muito dizer aquilo. Era preciso, repetiu em sua mente, necessário e até um pré-requisito.

– Obrigada por me trazer – disse como que para um taxista quando finalmente chegaram à casa dela.

– Tem certeza disso? – Yuri segurou-a pela mão numa última tentativa – Sabe o que está fazendo, Layla? Está me trocando por aquele circo. Acha que é certo desistir de mim, de tudo que já passamos juntos, de...

– Yuri, não seja ridículo! – soltou-se – É o meu sonho e não pretendo desistir dele!

– Nem por nós, Laylinha?

Ele soava extremamente ferido. Layla levantou os olhos para ele demonstrando a maior frieza que podia para pronunciar as próximas palavras de maneira clara e decidida:

– Ainda podemos ser amigos.

Depois de um instante de palavras mudas, o jovem riu cheio de sarcasmo e ironia. Amigos, ela dissera, amigos...

– Como quiser, Pequeno Pônei de Gelo – bateu na direção dando-se por vencido – Te vejo na audição.

Saiu cantando pneus e deixando-a só sob um céu noturno tempestuoso. Não fazia a menor idéia de para onde estava indo, mas tinha certeza de que não pararia até que ficasse sem gasolina ou que o sol voltasse anunciando a chegada de um novo dia, o que viesse primeiro.

Layla assistiu-o ir e, assim que o perdera de vista, foi para dentro de casa. Uma vez que se encontrava na segurança de seu quarto, caiu trêmula sobre os lençóis brancos lutando para impedir as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos.


	4. Os Diários

**Contos da Escola de Circo**

**Quarto:**_** Os Diários**_

– Mais três caixas, Yuri! – Bogdana gritou ao filho – Tem um monte de lixo aqui...

– Gostaria muito de saber porque diachos meu quarto foi transformado em depósito – ele resmungou – Só porque não durmo mais aqui não quer dizer que pode fazer o que quiser com ele.

– Você mora aqui?

– Não.

– Freqüenta a casa?

– Não.

– Me deu algum centavo que roubou do Kaleido Stage?

– Não roubei nada do Kaleido Stage!

– Não sou besta, Yuri. A resposta para todas as perguntas é não, portanto você não apita nada. Agora leve essas últimas caixas pra fora, o lixeiro vai passar hoje à noite.

Mirou-a com orgulho ferido. Talvez ela estivesse certa, mas isso não a dava o direito de dizer-lhe aquelas coisas. Viera ajudá-la a arrumar a casa de maior bom grado, não merecia ser insultado e diminuído daquela maneira.

– Mas eu perdôo você – Dana interrompeu o silêncio desconfortável.

– Me perdoa?

– Não me venha com a culpa também foi minha – ela cruzou os braços – Já ouvi demais isso daquela esquisita que se diz sua psicóloga.

– Talvez porque ela esteja certa?

– Impossível – ela retrucou – Você só voltou a si porque Layla tentou quebrar sua bochecha, caso contrário você ainda estaria pirado.

– Мать, apreciaria profundamente se parasse com esses comentários deleitosos.

– Aquela menina é uma santa, você até aprendeu a falar direito! – Dana apertou as bochechas dele e o acompanhou pelo corredor.

– Concordo – ele sorriu – Você até parou de fumar.

– Bem, aquela Técnica Incrível realmente foi inspiradora, e quando Layla me contou toda a história de como havia conseguido realizá-la e me pediu que parasse de fumar, eu...

– Técnica Fantástica.

– Como queira – fez um gesto vago com as mãos – Não pude deixar de pensar no seu pai enquanto estava lá... – ela comentou sorrindo.

– Já me disse isso, e eu já disse que eu também.

– Estávamos os dois chorando, não creio que tenhamos dito nada.

– Eu não estava chorando!

– Claro que não estava – ela sorriu – Mas, mudando de assunto – debruçou-se sobre um jornal aberto na mesa – Vi os anúncios para a próxima peça. Aquela Sora vai mesmo ficar com um papel secundário? Faz só alguns anos que ela fez a Técnica do Cisne e estava tão em forma...

– Técnica Angelical, a peça era "O Lago dos Cisnes".

– Que seja – ela repetiu o gesto vago – Ela vai mesmo deixar aquela ruivinha irritante com o papel principal?

– Vai – ele respirou fundo – Sora está se poupando para que possa continuar no ramo por muito tempo.

– E o bonitão que dizem ser assassino? Também?

– Leon não é assassino – ele levantou outra caixa – "Deus da Morte" é um apelido antigo. E sim e não para a sua pergunta. A rotina dele é bem complicada por si só, então diminuímos um pouco a participação dele para que não corresse nenhum risco.

– A revista de fofocas que eu li – Dana foi procurar a publicação – contava horrores de que ele e a Sora estavam com sérios problemas físicos e que talvez ficassem tetraplégicos.

– Por favor, isso é ridículo!

– Imaginei que fosse. O número anterior dessa revista sugeriu que os dois estivessem morando juntos.

– Outra mentira – ele mexeu no cabelo – Mas o que me preocupa são os papéis principais. Parece até que estava programado, minhas duas estrelas pedindo uma folga quase ao mesmo tempo... Nem sei como May e Rosetta-

– May e Rosetta? – a mulher interrompeu-o – E quanto a _você?_ Não tinha dito que voltaria como produtor _e_ trapezista?

– Isto é um fato discutível – Yuri embromou – Meu desgaste emocional de anos atrás é um obstáculo a ser considerado, assim como minha falta de treino nos mesmo anos e...

– Achei que gostasse de voar – ela comentou breve – Achei mesmo.

–... Eu gosto de voar – ele hesitou – É só que sozinho não é a mesma coisa e minhas opções de parceiras agora me desincentivam muito...

– Peça Layla em casamento de uma vez antes que você pire de novo ou que ela encontre outro.

–Мать!

– Odeio ser expectadora dessa novelinha mexicana de vocês! – desabafou ela – Sabe o que você fez quando chegou em casa da sua primeira aula de circo? Você quebrou dois pratos porque estava pensando nela! Você não desgrudou dessa menina desde então!

– Não é tão simples assim! Não posso virar para ela e dizer "Oi, a gente tem um passado juntos, quer casar comigo?"!

– Passado! Vocês namoraram e terminaram mil vezes, dentro e fora daquele maldito palco, você já até dormiu na casa dela...

– Nas_ duas _casas dela...

– O que disse?

– Nada, prossiga com o sermão, estou escutando.

– Seu traste – mexeu no cabelo irritada – O que quero dizer é que a situação de vocês é ridícula! Com quantas mulheres você saiu desde os 17 anos?

– Duas: Layla e Sophie, quando ganhei o Festival de circo?

– Nenhuma, Yuri, e tenha a decência de não mentir pra mim – irritou-se – Sabe por que você é esse fracassado? Porque todo esse tempo você esteve pensando na Layla, sete anos que você olha para ela a distância e se contenta com a lembrança do tempo em que estavam juntos! Isso é um absurdo!

– O que você diz é um absurdo – ele deixou a última caixa de lado e também irritou-se – Jamais me contentei com lembrança alguma! Acha que não tentei, que não gastei todas as minhas forças em tentativas de reconquistá-la? Ou que ainda não tento? É claro que sim! A quem você acha que a metida a psicóloga culpou mais do que a você e a Отец por eu haver "pirado"?

– Sei disso, mas esse não é o ponto! Faz quatro anos que tudo se resolveu, não é tempo o suficiente para criar alguma vergonha na cara e voltar a sair com ela?

– Мать, não sei se sabe ou se você se lembra das viagens a Nova Iorque que paguei pra você, mas Layla está morando do outro lado do país no momento.

– Por que acha que ela fugiu de você?

– Ela tem a vida dela e eu tenho a minha! Ela está seguindo a carreira artística na Broadway e eu estou produzindo peças no Kaleido Stage! Ela não está fugindo de mim!

– Lógico que está, mas não é só ela – ela disse calma – Você está se escondendo dela também.

– Você conseguiu não fazer sentido algum de novo.

– Escute, criança, Мать tem uma lição de vida pra você: o Amor não tem barreiras.

– Muito lindo, Мать, mas o mundo não é uma canção dos _Beatles_.

– Yuri, imagine-se de volta ao palco, com rotinas relativamente difíceis, várias peças bem sucedidas, sempre com o mesmo elenco. Como se sentiria?

– Muito bem, obrigado.

– Imagine-se fazendo isso por três anos e sem vida social. E agora, como se sentiria?

– De saco cheio, pois o palco não me ofereceria mais desafio algum.

– Muito bem, seu traste – sorriu contente – Layla está entediada com a rotina na Broadway, estou certa. Isto é, para não mencionar que está se sentindo sozinha, carente etc.

– Ligou para ela ontem, não é?

– Sim, como sabe?

– Ela só demonstra essas coisas pra você e para a Sora... – ele respirou fundo – Você é uma vigarista, manipuladora, calculista...

– Esqueceu que, infelizmente, passei tudo isso para você?

– É exatamente o que me assusta.

– Deveria me agradecer, seu traste – brincou – Mas, por maior que seja a tentação, vou te deixar armar o plano sozinho. Talvez... Hm, não jogue a caixa pequena fora.

– Por quê?

– Tem material de pesquisa dentro dela.

– Material de pesquisa?

– Ponha-a no carro e só abra quando estiver sozinho no seu quarto e com o telefone fora do gancho. Ainda vai me agradecer.

Seguiu o conselho. Deixou a casa da mãe depois de almoçar e seguiu para um supermercado a fim de encher a geladeira até o fim do mês. Fê-lo em pouco mais de meia hora e logo se dirigiu ao caixa. Na longa fila, escutou uma voz conhecida chamando atenção de uma criança.

_– Juan Antonio, dejalo ya!_

O jovem virou-se. Atrás de si uma mulher morena segurando um bebê ordenava que o pequeno deixasse as compras dentro do carrinho. As feições da moça estavam um pouco diferentes, assim como a forma física, mas não havia erro.

– Ms. Fernández?

Ela desviou os olhos do filho para fixá-los no rapaz à sua frente, sorrindo instantaneamente.

– _Señor_ Killian! Há quanto tempo!

Era mesmo quem havia pensado. Sua antiga professora de circo havia mudado pouco, se casara com Mr. Goldenburry como previra Layla, mas infelizmente, fechara a escola da qual um dia fora dona.

– Mas, por quê? Tudo estava tão bem quando Layla e eu nos formamos...

–_ Bueno,_ estávamos com poucos alunos, Juan Antonio estava quase nascendo e Gerald quebrou a perna. Tivemos que suspender as aulas até que ele se recuperasse e... _En résumen, _fechamos a escola – ela concluiu com um sorriso triste – Pretendemos ir para o México semana que vem._ Ver mis padres._

– Puxa, não esperava uma coisa dessas.

– É triste de fato, mas chega de mim, e quanto a você? Olhe só no que o pivete que chegava atrasado nas minhas aulas se transformou! O melhor trapezista do país, de reconhecimento internacional...

Seguiram-se elogios mil e comparações com seu comportamento discutível quando aluno. O incidente de anos atrás foi ignorado durante a conversa. Tudo ia bem até a pergunta fatídica.

– Ouvi que Layla está na Broadway – ela comentou animada – Tem tido notícias dela?

–... Poucas – limitou-se a responder – Ela anda muito ocupada.

– Entendo... Sabe, _Señor_ Killian, sempre achei vocês um casal muito simpático – sorriu doce e continuou antes que ele pudesse dizer que não eram um casal – Quando a ver mande lembranças minhas.

– Mandarei, Ms- quer dizer, Mrs. Goldenburry – ele sorriu-lhe – Até mais.

* * *

– Muito bom – Cathy disse com voz apática – Para uma criança de três anos numa peça de jardim de infância, está muito convincente.

– Obrigada – Layla respondeu de mau gosto – Ultimamente tudo que você tem feito é criticar minha performance sem nenhuma sugestão de como melhorá-la.

– Sua performance não está ruim, está intragável – Cathy revirou os olhos – Não sinto nada, absolutamente nada quando te vejo atuar.

– Estou seguindo o roteiro, estou dentro do ritmo, sei todas as minhas falas, estou com os joelhos roxos daquela cena que tenho que me jogar no chão e entendo muito bem a essência do meu papel.

– Hm – a mais velha suspirou desanimada – Não sei explicar qual é o problema, só sei dizer que está insosso. Quer saber, você precisa de férias.

– O quê?

– Isso mesmo, férias – ela insistiu – Vou cancelar as próximas duas semanas e faço do próximo o último fim de semana. Ai, encerramos a temporada, você tira uns meses de férias e, quando voltar, estará se sentindo muito melhor.

– Uns meses?

– Não soe tão horrorizada. Você não tirou férias desde que se juntou à companhia, posso ser processada se você...

– Férias? O que vou fazer com férias?

– Dá um tempo, Layla – Cathy banalizou com um sorriso – Vá pra casa, reveja aqueles tios e primos chatos que todo mundo tem, arrume um namorado, sei lá!

– Diz isso só pelo que aconteceu da última vez que fomos ao Kaleido Stage? Faz mais de uma semana, e não conversei com Yuri desde então...

– Tá aí um cara interessante.

– Sádico, você quer dizer.

– Não, o acho bem interessante – ela riu – Você me disse que já saiu com ele, que ele te botou na rua quando trabalhavam no Kaleido Stage, que você já esbofeteou a cara dele, depois teve coragem de pedir favores esdrúxulos, e, com toda essa bagunça, vocês ainda se gostam.

– Não gosto dele – a loira negou com uma careta apesar de não saber ao certo qual seria a resposta correta ao comentário – E nunca o esbofeteei, foi um só um...

– Contato um tanto agressivo entre a sua mão e o rosto dele.

– Exatamente.

– Não seja tonta – Cathy levantou-se e indicou a saída – Vamos almoçar, aí veremos se há algum motivo razoável porque você daria um fora num cara lindo e gostoso daqueles dando mole pra você...

– Não é tão simples como você está dizendo.

– É bem simples sim: dar pra ele uma vez ou dar pra ele sempre que possível.

– Cathy, não é isso – Layla insistiu já se sentindo frustrada – Yuri é uma pessoa muito difícil, inoportuna, teimosa...

– Por difícil você quer dizer que quando você quer, ele não quer e vice-versa; inoportuno é porque ele decidiu te beijar no meio de um monte de gente naquele coquetel depois da peça quando você não queria; e por teimoso você me diz que essa não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso.

– Às vezes gostaria que você me lesse menos.

– Sou boa nisso, não sou? – ela sorriu para a amiga – Acho que você deveria deixar de ser tão rija com ele – parou para pedir comida chinesa no _drive-thru _– Sabe, vocês não são mais crianças e não vejo nada de errado em se envolver um pouco.

– "Dar pra ele" é se envolver um _pouco_?

– Se você já deu pra ele antes, é. Estou supondo que com 23 anos você não esteja esperando que seu príncipe encantado, único amor de sua vida, leve sua doce inocência.

– Já superei essa fase, não se preocupe – Layla sorriu um tanto sem graça – Mas esse também não é o meu ponto. Há sete anos que rompi com Yuri, e nesse meio tempo aconteceram coisas demais...

– Você ou ele arrumaram outro ou outra?

– Não. Quer dizer, ele já, mas...

– Mas o quê?

– Ela morreu.

– Vá dar pra ele, Layla.

– Cathy!

– Certo, certo. Chega de falar de homem. Voltemos à peça: antes que eu decida realmente cancelar as últimas semanas, alguma sugestão?

– Vamos mudar um pouco a penúltima cena, o que acha?

– Você não vai dar nenhum mortal sob circunstancia alguma enquanto trabalhar no meu teatro, já falamos sobre isso...

– Mortal não, mas uma seqüência pequena e simples de acrobacia solo.

– Mas o seu braço...

– Uso um tencionador, não se preocupe.

– Está bem, mas suas temidas férias perigam aumentar se acontecer alguma coisa...

* * *

_**Não sei porque estamos fazendo isso, mas minha mãe sugeriu que comprássemos esse caderno feio pra 'registrar nosso relacionamento' ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Vou passar a caneta pra Layla ver se ela tem alguma coisa melhor pra dizer.**_

_Nada a adicionar._

Yuri sorriu. Então era aquilo que sua mãe quisera dizer com "material de pesquisa". Os diários!

_Essa menina é uma fresca. Ela disse que não podíamos sair hoje porque ela tinha que estudar. Quem nesse mundo prefere estudar a sair com o namorado? Que chata..._

_Yuri, que comentário maldoso! Mas obrigada de qualquer maneira. Se você não tivesse me explicado os gráficos de matemática nunca teria ido bem na prova._

A primeira briga, pensou, a primeira de muitas. Foi naquele momento que começaram a valorizar os diários: porque podiam ler, olhar um para o outro e rir juntos. Avançou mais algumas páginas até encontrar outra entrada interessante:

_Hoje mencionei que nunca havia assistido alguns filmes da Disney e Yuri quase teve um ataque cardíaco. O bobo ficou dizendo que não tive infância._

_**Nota pra mim mesmo: vou levar a Layla pra Disney World de lua de mel.**_

– Boa idéia...

_**Estou puto da vida com ela! Ela fez as duas únicas coisas que me tiram do sério!**_

_Ele está falando de cócegas e roubar o boné dele. Foi bem engraçado, principalmente quando um cachorro roubou o boné da minha mão e foi enterrá-lo em algum lugar no parque..._

Se há algo que pode ser chamado de sacanagem era aquilo. Bonés são sagrados para meninos, todos sabem disso. E cócegas! Fora um golpe muito, muito baixo...

Pulou mais folhas. Estava disposto a descobrir quando seus problemas de relacionamento começaram.

_**Estou escrevendo bem tarde. Layla disse que vamos dar um tempo porque 'sem querer querendo' quis verificar se ela não tinha câncer de mama. Muito injusto da parte dela...**_

_Você é um idiota, Yuri! Apertando meus seios sem permissão! Que atrevimento, que sem-vergonhice, que...! Ah, você é impossível mesmo!_

Realmente, riu-se, fora um passo não muito bem calculado. Quantos anos tinham então? Contanto que nenhum dos dois fosse maior de idade, não poderiam prendê-lo por desejá-la. E com o corpo que Layla tinha (e tem!, lembrou-se), ninguém podia culpá-lo.

_Voltamos. Graças a Dana. É meu aniversário. Não tenho nada a comentar._

_**Eu tenho!**_

Mas não se podia ler o que Yuri tinha a comentar. As linhas estavam rabiscadas até que o papel quase fosse rasgado. A caneta usada era preta e os riscos estavam em azul. Forçou os olhos o máximo que pôde, o suficiente para ter uma idéia do que se tratava.

– Ah, era isso... – ele entendeu com um riso maroto enquanto voltavam-lhe as lembranças da noite na qual escrevera aquilo – Mas aqui em baixo tem outra coisa...

Forçou mais os olhos. Estava escrito a lápis falho.

_**É uma promessa.**_

_Selada a sangue._

Mais rabiscos, dessa vez sem esperança alguma de serem lidos. Promessa? O que seria aquilo? Não tinha a mais vaga idéia do que poderia...

– A promessa!

Como pudera esquecer? Como? Fez uma conta nos dedos. Sua mãe estava certa: era um fracasso amoroso, não era possível...

Passou vários minutos xingando-se para, assim que tomou a firme decisão de voltar a ver Layla, continuar sua leitura.

_Coisas a corrigir no trapézio: tempo, posição dos ombros e levantar mais as pernas para o _swing

_**E não esqueça de parar de virar o corpo, Laylinha! Ainda desloco o braço tentando te pegar daquele jeito...**_

Esta passagem foi digna de riso. O vício postural de Layla dera-lhe vários problemas com técnicas simples, mas a mania de virar o corpo rendeu o troféu de primeiro lugar no Festival de Circo a eles dois anos depois. Aliás, uma pena que haviam parado de escrever os diários antes da criação da _Golden Phoenix_, daria um romance épico _best-seller_.

Não leu o resto do caderno e pulou direto para o último, abrindo este no meio:

_**Ganhei meu primeiro carro. Pra falar a verdade, é uma lataria que resgatei do ferro-velho e consertei não sei como, mas é lindo mesmo assim. Faz uns barulhos estranhos às vezes, é pequeno e cheira a ferrugem, mas ainda é um carro: vai para frente, para trás com dificuldade e faz curvas pouco circulares. Mal posso esperar pra mostrar pra Layla!**_

Em baixo haviam alguns pedidos de desculpa rabiscados com a letra da jovem, mas a nota seguinte, apenas algumas linhas abaixo, era de uma natureza bem distinta:

_Seu falso! Sei que a culpa foi minha, já admiti isso, não é o bastante? Precisava ficar tão bravo comigo? E não me seduza daquele jeito quando sua mãe está em casa! Você sabe que ela adora interromper!_

**_Hey, Laylinha, não seja tão dura comigo. Você estourou meu fuscão, cara, é pra ficar fulo mesmo... Mas quem liga pro calhambeque? TENHO _A PODEROSA_ AGORA!!! E graças a você! Valeu!_**

Descrições da marca e adereços mil do veículo seguiam-se, assim como uma nota de "Acho que vou trocar o estofado para vermelho". Sorriu de sua infantilidade. Por melhor que seu carro fosse (e continua sendo, já que sua idolatria pelo carro o impedia de vendê-lo), chamá-lo de "A Poderosa" era demais...

_**Não sei se já comentamos, mas na peça que vamos apresentar na escola eu sou o Malvado Dragãozinho Verde! GRRRRWOOOLLL!!! Irado, e vou agarrar a Layla pela bunda!**_

_Peguei o Pequeno Pônei de Gelo, protagonista. Gostei do papel, é um personagem simpático._

Simpático não era bem a palavra, espelho talvez fosse mais apropriada. Pensando melhor, haviam brigado por essa exata observação, assim como concluíam as próximas entradas, todas de natureza ofensiva. Percebeu que a fonte inicial da maioria das discussões era o Kaleido Stage ou algum comentário muito criativo sobre a frieza dela ou a teimosia dele. Por trás, identificou com pesar, estavam suas intenções de vingança e desconfiança quanto a Kalos.

Que besteira, concluiu ao fechar o último dos cadernos. Então era por aquilo que estavam em costas opostas de um mesmo país? Não podia deixar as coisas como estavam, tinha que fazer algo, e depressa, antes que as previsões macabras de sua mãe se concretizassem. Hora de traçar seu plano:

Não precisou conferir o calendário para lembrar-se da data que se aproximava. Tirar vantagem da mesma era tentador e, apesar de soar como um golpe baixo, era a melhor que podia usar. Pegou um lápis sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e anotou no final de um dos diários que não podia esquecer de meia dúzia de coisas que não pareciam ter nexo algum e que, na verdade, serviam como instrumentos para um objetivo comum: reconquistar a mulher de sua vida.


	5. Café com muffins

**Contos da Escola de Circo**

**Quinto**_**: Café com muffins**_

Layla ligou o chuveiro e começou a despir-se. Era estranho estar tomando banho no banheiro espaçoso da casa de praia, havia quase dez anos que não entrava naquele lugar. Ela mesma não tinha certeza do porquê havia vindo, mas achou que, como a estância ficava longe de tudo numa praia semideserta, seria o lugar perfeito para passar a esquecida semana de seu aniversário.

Entrou sob a água quente assim que o vapor fino começou a se formar. Um bom banho era tudo que precisava depois de outra temporada na Broadway. A última peça havia sido ótima e recebido críticas perfeitas, assim como todas as outras e apesar de não haver agradado nem a ela nem a Cathy. Numa tentativa de melhorá-la, insistiu em colocar uma seqüência de acrobacia solo e havia novamente contundido o braço. Dra. Kate havia dito que se não praticasse musculação com acompanhamento médico e freqüentasse fisioterapia (dos quais não estava fazendo nenhum) teria de ter "muito, muito cuidado com o braço". Um dia havia de aprender a escutar o que os médicos dizem.

Agora estava afastada por sete meses: um para se recuperar, cinco para fazer as malditas fisioterapia e musculação, e um de férias que Cathy insistira que tirasse, mesmo porque estava no contrato. Resolvera que descansaria na praia por enquanto, depois pensaria no resto. Agora tinha muito na cabeça, sendo a primeira Yuri.

Deixou cair o sabonete. Havia duas semanas fora ver a última apresentação de _Amore_, peça estrelada por Leon e Sora, e participara do coquetel de encerramento. Lá, no_ foyer_ do circo, rodeada por todos os artistas, patrocinadores, jornalistas e fotógrafos e um pouco zonza pela mistura de _champagne_ e batida de frutas com rum, Yuri a havia engajado numa conversa confusa e longa para, sem que pudesse precisar quando, como ou porque, beijá-la com ardor. O choque, os lábios em chamas, o beliscão que o dera e as fotos e manchetes dos tablóides a assombravam até então. Aquele vigarista, manipulador, calculista...

Mais água quente. Difícil definir sua relação atual com Yuri. Guardara rancor dele pelo escândalo da compra do Kaleido Stage até que voltaram a dividir a sala de treinos para aperfeiçoar a Técnica Angelical. Naqueles dias ouviu a explicação completa de tudo que ocorrera entre ele e Sophie (nenhum relacionamento íntimo como ela pensava que havia sido) e uma recapitulação minuciosa dos motivos pelos quais ela, Layla, seria responsável pela instabilidade emocional dele e conseqüente compra e destruição do circo em que trabalhavam. A acusação a estagnou, irritou profundamente e a fez expulsá-lo da casa mesmo sabendo que ele não tinha mais lugar algum para ir, já que alugara o apartamento antes de ir para a França. No dia seguinte, teve de escutá-lo reclamar de dor nas costas por haver dormido no carro.

Depois disso voltou para Nova York e ele ficou em Cape Mary. Nenhum ou quase nenhum contato foi mantido e os eventuais convívios eram evitados por ela, por isso sua alteração quanto ao último de seus encontros. Longas conversas com Cathy a fizeram considerar ligar para ele, ou mandar uma carta qualquer, mas não sabia o que dizer se o fizesse. Pior, tinha era medo de dizer algo errado de novo, de estragar tudo como da última vez, com palavras néscias.

O xampu acabou, fazendo-a relembrar o ocorrido semelhante em sua última estadia na casa de praia. Que criancice, repensou o assunto, sentir insegurança ao conversar com ele. Não era como se quisesse reaver o relacionamento que um dia tiveram, esta era uma esperança da qual havia desistido quando, depois de dois anos que haviam entrado para a trupe do Kaleido Stage, viu-o andando de mãos dadas com outra, uma menina mais nova e bobinha, sobre quem ele jurou de pés juntos não haver transcorrido mais do que amizade.

Layla não conseguia confiar no sorriso sonso de Sophie, e muito menos na inocência de Yuri tratando-se de uma virgem ingênua. Porém, quando levadas em consideração às poucas semanas em que ele se hospedara na casa dela e a sinceridade quase ofensiva da qual se utilizara, talvez, e apenas talvez, houvesse verdade naquelas palavras. Bem, de qualquer maneira, não importava. Sophie estava morta (por culpa indireta dele) e não havia sentido em enciumar-se dos já falecidos.

Ciúmes? Será que tinha o direito de ter ciúmes de alguém que não lhe pertencia? Lógico que não tinha, e nem deveria ter, concluiu triste ao abrir um frasco novo de xampu. Mesmo que estivessem sempre juntos fisicamente nos últimos anos, nunca estiveram unidos, e agora que nem mais se viam não havia meio para tal união.

Esfriou a água. Chega de pensar em Yuri, já estava deprimindo-se.

Terminava de enxaguar o cabelo curto quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Não avisara ninguém de que estaria na casa de praia e somente seu pai e Macquarie tinham aquele número, logo não poderia ser ele. Tranqüila ainda que tensa, saiu do banho e enrolou-se numa toalha branca, colocando o roupão por cima. Ainda um pouco molhada foi até a sala e atendeu.

– Alô? – disse tentando disfarçar a voz para parecer a da senhora que limpava a casa de vez em quando – Quem é?

– Boa noite, Pequeno Pônei de Gelo – veio a voz jovial – Está resfriada?

Layla fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

– Não me chame de Pequeno Pônei de Gelo – disse calma – E não estou resfriada.

Yuri riu.

– Estava tomando banho?

– Como sabia?

– Eu sempre sei, não sei? – disse brincalhão – Você tem o hábito nada saudável de tomar banho tarde. Minha mãe dizia que se eu fizesse isso ia pegar uma pneumonia e morrer antes de beijar minha primeira namorada.

– E...?

– Sempre fui um bom menino, tomei banho cedo e consegui beijar minha primeira namorada muitas vezes. Sou muito grato à mamãe por isso.

Depois de um breve silêncio, no qual Layla sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e Yuri sorriu, ela continuou a conversa tentando mantê-la num nível normal e longe de joguinhos com palavras, novo hábito dele que a irritava profundamente.

– A que devo a honra de uma ligação sua?

– Pergunta friamente formulada – disse no mesmo tom de antes – Digna do Pequeno Pônei de Gelo.

– Acho melhor manter a sua parte do acordo – ela sorriu – Ou posso não cumprir a minha.

– Nossa, isso foi uma ameaça?

– Talvez – abriu um sorriso – "Mamãe Pônei Cor-de-Rosa".

Contrariando toda a lógica humana e todas as pressuposições que Layla tinha quanto ao antigo parceiro de trapézio, Yuri riu.

– Acho que podemos parar com essa brincadeira agora.

– Você precisa parar com essa mania de mudar de tom o tempo todo.

– Como assim?

– Você me liga por nenhuma razão especial, no meio do meu banho, para me chamar de Pequeno Pônei de Gelo e depois diz que _nós_ somos infantis?

– Você é séria demais para si mesma, Laylinha.

Algo parecia ter feito cócegas em suas orelhas. Havia um tempo considerável que não era chamada assim, e descobriu que ainda gostava muito do jeito com o qual ele o dizia.

– Bem – ele continuou –, liguei para dizer algo muito sério: não vou estar em casa amanhã à noite.

– E o que isso tem de sério?

– Não está com ciúmes? No mínimo curiosa para saber aonde eu vou?

Ela suspirou desanimada. Ciúmes. Não era essa a resposta que queria ouvir.

– Não.

– Tudo bem então, eu acho – ele soava desapontado – Até.

– Espere, não pode desligar agora.

– Por que não?

– Você... – sentiu que não podia deixá-lo ir tão cedo – Você não...

– Eu te amo, Laylinha – disse para silenciá-la – Até depois de amanhã.

O barulho constante e baixo no receptor do telefone dizia que ele havia desligado.

* * *

Layla acordou muito tarde na manhã seguinte. Depois de terminar seu banho (o qual passara ponderando cada palavra de Yuri), havia deitado na cama e mantido os olhos abertos mirando o teto, esperando que este respondesse que aquela ligação não passara de um sonho e que nem ele nem ninguém viriam para o seu aniversário, mesmo porque "depois de amanhã" seria um dia antes.

Levantou da cama e abriu as janelas da casa. Depois tomou seu leite quente e trocou-se para caminhar na praia. Saiu e comprou umas frutas (seu nutritivo almoço), a tarde foi à fisioterapia, à aula de Pilates e pediu uma pizza à noite. Nada de excepcional naquele dia. Nenhuma ligação, carta ou comunicado de qualquer espécie que dissesse que Yuri realmente viria no dia seguinte. À noite, trancou as janelas como de costume e demorou a dormir novamente, o teto ainda não dando resposta à pergunta "Foi só imaginação minha?".

A próxima manhã foi passada dormindo. Sonhou que seu pai havia lhe comprado uma festa com pessoas que ela não conhecia e todos choravam muito, mas não sabia o porquê. Yuri não estava em lugar algum e ela o procurava compulsivamente. Acordou devagar e não abriu os olhos. Se, assim que saísse do quarto, encontrasse alguém pretendia nadar até alto mar e se afogar. Respirou fundo e levantou. O quarto ainda estava escuro com as janelas e cortinas fechadas, mas não as abriu. Foi até a sala, depois à cozinha, o banheiro, o outro quarto e a sacada e até deu uma olhada na praia. Não havia uma alma humana a pelo menos dez quilômetros dali. Não estava aliviada, como pensara que estaria, muito menos feliz. Agora imaginava se ele realmente quisera dizer o que ela entendera.

Será que Sora não estava tentando localizá-la? Em seu apartamento em Nova Iorque um fax com as palavras "Feliz Aniversário, minha filha" devia estar chegando no dia seguinte, mas ali não havia nada nem ninguém. Estaria completamente sozinha, mais do jamais estivera em qualquer um de seus aniversários. Sentia-se vazia. Como era boba, fora para lá justamente para ficar longe de tudo e de todos e agora estava triste por estar só.

Com um suspiro na maresia calma da manhã, Layla encarou a verdade. Seguiu sua rotina, tendo um dia exatamente igual ao anterior. Quando caiu a noite, decidiu ir até a padaria local, por assim dizer (quase cinco quilômetros de bicicleta), comprar um doce. Daria-se isso de presente adiantado: um pequeno amontoado de gordura vegetal hidrogenada, leite, cacau e açúcar. Enfiou-o na boca sem sequer registrar o gosto e subiu na bicicleta, indo depressa para casa. Não queria e nem gostava de admitir, mas passara o dia inteiro esperando aquele traste e nada. Ele sequer ligara e não o fizera de propósito! Gostava mesmo era de brincar com os sentimentos alheios, não dava a mínima para o quão partido o coração dela ficava todas as vezes que ele fazia aquilo e...

Freou tão rápido a quinhentos metros da casa que a terra sob os pneus ficou marcada. Aquele carro vermelho parado ali, bem na garagem antes vazia da casa não podia significar...

Encostou a bicicleta num canto. Nenhuma luz acesa. Olhou dentro do carro e certificou-se de que estava vazio. Tirou a chave do bolso. Se havia deixado a casa trancada, e o carro estava vazio, então talvez ele não estivesse lá. Mas o carro estava ali, e nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo era tão excêntrica quanto ao polimento dado a um veículo esporte quanto ele. A parte racional dela dizia que ao abrir a porta não encontraria nada, mas a outra metade fazia o coração bater acelerado e rezava para a primeira estar errada. Com um "click" da maçaneta, abriu a porta.

O som suave que saía do rádio era de uma música conhecida e muito velha. A sala estava escura e havia uma bandeja de chá sobre a mesinha de centro. Não havia erro: Yuri estava sentado no sofá em "L" e sorrindo para ela assim que entrou.

– Bem vinda ao lar, Pequeno Pônei de Gelo – ele se levantou – Desculpe a invasão, mas você deixou a porta da varanda aberta, então entrei.

Deixando o casaco na entrada, Layla olhou-o desacreditada. Pensou por um instante haver esquecido as palavras com a bicicleta, mas logo sorriu e cruzou os braços, como se contemplasse alguma arte feita por uma criança pequena.

– Resolveu devolver meu CD do Bryan Adams?

– Sabia que você nunca falha em me desapontar?

– Sim, e essa é parte divertida – sorriu – Há quanto tempo está com ele, uns sete anos?

– Já que tocou no assunto – cruzou os braços – encontrei-o há uma semana, no meio de uns cadernos velhos...

– Cadernos... Os diários?! – ela corou – Você ainda está com eles?

– Não os diários, Layla – corrigiu-a e ela suspirou aliviada pelo momento – Achei os _nossos_ diários.

Ela enrubesceu a ponto de ficar da cor das maçãs sobre a fruteira. Jurava que aqueles... Aqueles... _Manuscritos_ haviam se perdido, sido jogados fora ou coisa parecida, mas estavam com ele. Considerava aqueles cadernos a coisa mais embaraçosa que já fizera na vida (continham detalhes demais sobre atos que prezava demais e que preferia que fossem conhecidos de menos), mal podia imaginar o que aconteceria se algum dia estes se tornassem públicos. Provavelmente adotaria uma identidade falsa ou se mataria em alto mar de verdade.

– E sabe que eles estão em ótimo estado? – ele continuou apreciando o rubor nas faces dela – Tive uma tarde e tanto lendo cada um deles... Não me lembrava de termos escrito tudo tão minuciosamente, foi quase como se estivesse acontecendo de novo...

– Poderia me dizer – ela formulou com dificuldade – o que você fez com eles?

– Estão no porta-mala do carro – sorriu – Achei que você gostaria de lê-los também e...

– Yuri – ela o interrompeu – Poderia me fazer o favor de parar com isso?

Ele pareceu surpreso com o tom irritado dela, mas recompôs-se rápido.

– Minha querida, – disse meloso – Algo referente a nossos namoros adolescentes a incomoda?

– Não seja tão arrogante! – ela esbravejou – É lógico que isso me incomoda! Você termina e mal fala comigo por dois meses, depois finge que não me conhece e que nada aconteceu entre nós por dois anos, sai com outra mulher só para me provocar, volta a me atormentar por mais um ano e então compra o Kaleido Stage e causa toda aquela confusão! De três anos pra cá você vem me assombrando e, de repente, resolve me beijar daquele jeito num lugar público! – respirou fundo mais rubra do que antes – Agora aparece na minha casa, na pior noite possível para ficar me lembrando desse passado horrível?

Depois de respirar fundo três vezes, Layla acalmou-se e se deu conta das incríveis asneiras que acabara de dizer. Podia ser o que sentia, mas sabia que aquele não era o único lado da história. Já haviam tido aquela discussão antes. Por que tinha que sempre estragar tudo com palavras agressivas? Estava acontecendo de novo: sabia que o deixara extremamente magoado com o que acabara de dizer. Não era isso que queria com a visita dele, só estava nervosa com os cadernos e a aparição semi-surpresa dele, e justo no dia qual ficava mais alterada.

Um longo e desconfortável silencio segui-se. Ela sentou-se no outro canto do sofá e abaixou a cabeça. Yuri só observou calado e, por fim, disse:

– Não acho que tivemos um passado horrível – falou casual como se nada fora do usual houvesse transcorrido há pouco – Teve lá seus momentos chatos, embaraçosos e tristes, mas eu não o classificaria como horrível. Já te dei esse sermão daquela vez que treinamos a Técnica Angelical, não é?

Ela só pôde concordar com cabeça, ainda sem coragem de encará-lo.

– Sabia que você envelhece quarenta anos quando fica séria assim?

Surpresa, Layla encarou-o. Ali estava o sorriso bobo de anos atrás, o sorriso doce que consertava qualquer briga.

– Desculpa – ela murmurou fechando os olhos – Estou meio nervosa desde cedo, não quis dizer aquilo.

– Eu sei – ele espreguiçou-se – Para uma chata, você é até bem controlada.

– Se sou uma chata, você é o responsável.

– Não acho que seja mentira, apesar de isso não me rebaixar nem um pouco. Fui criado por uma chata, talvez isso explique tudo – sorriu-lhe – Mas acho que estou bem com isso, afinal, ninguém escolhe os pais, certo?

– Acho que não – suspirou ela – E nem as atitudes deles.

– Se queria tanto que seu pai viesse, devia ter dito a ele onde estaria.

– Mesmo que dissesse, ele não viria.

– Mas ele foi gentil o suficiente para me passar o número daqui. Acho que você já adivinhou isso.

– Sim.

Percebeu só então que ele se aproximara dela enquanto conversavam, tanto a ponto de estar agora com um braço apoiado no sofá e pronto para abraçá-la. Era estranho ter aquela sensação de fragilidade e segurança de novo. Centrou-se, no entanto, na pergunta que estivera se fazendo desde a ligação de dois dias atrás.

– Yuri, por que-

– Não queria te deixar sozinha hoje. É de praxe, sabe?

– Praxe?

– Claro, mas vim aqui por outra coisa também.

– O quê?

– Está escrito em um dos diários: "Fizemos uma promessa selada com sangue".

Layla sentiu as faces quentes de novo, mas dessa vez olhou-o nos olhos. Ele se lembrava? A promessa não havia sido escrita, o único registro a seu respeito dizia que ela fora feita, mais nada.

– Veio de Cape Mary até aqui para...

– Lógico que sim – espreguiçou-se – Prometemos, não foi?

– Sim – confirmou – Prometemos.

– E além do que, – riu breve – Você está me devendo umas oito.

– Está insinuando que não fui traída nenhuma vez em sete anos que estivemos separados?

– Bem, se não estávamos juntos, não pode chamar de traição, pode?

– Não – respondeu seca ao lembrar-se de Sophie – Presumo que não.

– Mas sabe, faz um bom tempo que não traço ninguém.

– Ah, não?

– Não mesmo. E ao meu ver você também não.

– O que te faz pensar assim?

– Eu te conheço.

Ela cruzou os braços indignada. O pior era que ele estava certo.

– A menos que... – ele continuou incerto e em tom de brincadeira – Rolou alguma coisa entre você e a Sora?

Layla limitou-se a levantar uma sobrancelha e olhá-lo reprovadora.

– Oh, sim – ela respondeu com ironia – Rolou muito entre mim e Sora, altas noites. Suponho que você e Leon também estejam se divertindo no seu apartamento até tarde ultimamente.

– Que senso de humor mais horrível...

– Pelo menos não brinco com os sentimentos dos outros.

– Eu brinco com os sentimentos dos outros?

– Com os meus, por exemplo, assim como está fazendo agora.

– Você me quer, Laylinha, admita.

– Seu arrogante.

Encararam-se por segundos e ele riu.

– E não quero você – ela completou.

– Ah, não?

– Não – reafirmou – Você é que me quer.

– Bem, diferente de você, não sou cabeça-dura e tenho muito cuidado com o que digo. Sim, eu quero você.

– E não tem vergonha de dizer uma coisa dessas?

– É verdade, não há nada de errado em dizer isso.

– Seu bobo. Não devia...

Ela continuou o breve discurso sobre como ele era chato. Ele, ouvindo tanto quanto as paredes, a contemplava. Tanto tempo sem ela, tanto, mas tanto tempo, que estarem juntos de novo nem parecia real. Lembrou-se então da promessa e do verdadeiro motivo de ter vindo. Olhou o relógio e, considerando vinte para as onze como sendo meia-noite, interrompeu-a:

– Ah, sim – levou o indicador aos lábios femininos e a silenciou – Antes que eu me esqueça...

Passou o braço esquerdo sobre os ombros semitensos dela. Com todo o cuidado do mundo, pegou uma das mãos femininas e entrelaçou os dedos. Sorriu de novo e a olhou nos olhos, a situação saudosa a mesma de tantas outras.

– Feliz aniversário, Layla – ele sussurrou – Feliz aniversário.

Ele jurava que os olhos azuis dela haviam marejado, mas jamais saberia. No instante em que as últimas sílabas foram pronunciadas ela pendeu para o lado e lançou um braço ao redor dele.

Layla levantou o rosto para mirá-lo pela enésima vez em uma noite. Gostava demais daquele sorriso e daquela expressão serena, ao mesmo tempo amigável e ambígua. Lembrou-se da etiqueta aprendida no berço e sussurrou um leve e quase inaudível "Obrigada". Permitiu-se a liberdade de olhar fundo nos olhos azuis-claros, de uma cor tão fraca e ainda assim de uma luz tão forte, piscinas límpidas de sentimento puro. Aproximaram-se de maneira inconsciente até sentirem respirações mornas nas bochechas, deixando-a com as faces rosadas.

– Insegura ou acanhada?

– Nenhum dos dois... É só... Saudade...

Finalmente uniram os lábios num beijo muito diferente e muito mais carinhoso e terno que último duas semanas antes. Algo os fez imaginar por que, anos antes, haviam decidido que isso nunca mais devia se repetir. Yuri jamais se cansaria de beijá-la, era de longe a melhor sensação. Sentia o doce sabor dela fluindo para seu sangue em chamas, indo para o coração e queimando-o de fora para dentro e de dentro para fora. Se pudesse, ficaria ali com ela para sempre, por toda a eternidade junto a ela. Layla, por sua vez, entregou-se completamente ao sentimento, acariciando os cabelos claros do companheiro. Passara-se tanto tempo desde que sentira aquela paz, tanto tempo...

Inevitável, separaram-se. Ainda contida nos braços fortes, como tantas vezes fora e dentro do palco, sentiu que estava no lugar mais seguro do mundo. O silêncio calmo prolongou-se por alguns instantes até que ela murmurasse outro "Obrigada" e ganhasse um beijinho na testa.

– Não tem mais gosto de framboesa – provocou-a numa referência ao primeiro beijo deles – Parece...

– Chocolate – ela completou – Comi uma trufa antes de vir para cá.

– Vai ficar gorda assim, sabia?

Ela, aproveitando-se da posição, beliscou-o nas costas.

– Mas não sou eu quem está com pneuzinhos, _Yuyu_.

Beijou-a de novo.

– Adoro esse apelido, sabia?

– Será que nada nesse mundo te irrita?

– Depois de um ano de terapia na França, nada mais me tira do sério.

– Nada?

– Absolutamente nada.

Era a vez dela de brincar. Sorriu de lado, quase marota, e Yuri foi lembrado de um dos episódios escritos em um dos diários. Ah não, essa não...

– Nem mesmo se eu... – ela correu os dedos pelo lado dele – fizer is-so...?

Em uma série de movimentos rápidos com as duas mãos, Layla aplicou uma doze altamente perigosa de cócegas no parceiro. Ele, sendo extremamente sensível a elas, foi jogado de costas no sofá enquanto ria descontrolado arqueando o corpo para escapar.

– Layla... Não... Pára... Eu...

– Você merece! – ela intensificou o "castigo".

– Por... – ele afogou-se em risadas –... quê?

– Por ser tão insistente – ela debruçou-se sobre ele, ministrando cócegas em menor intensidade – Irritante, chato, cabeçudo...

– Mas eu...

– Por esse sotaque falso que eu adoro... – esfregou o nariz dele com o dela.

_– Ti takAya prelEsnaya_...

– Não faço a menor idéia do que disse – sorriu – mas o mesmo pra você...

Beijou-o com gosto. Hm, ela riu internamente, não era mais menta. Permitiu que ele a abraçasse e que rolasse os dedos por suas madeixas curtas, mas quando ele "sem querer" escorregou a mão para a região glútea dela, Layla mordeu a língua que brincava com a sua.

– Ai! – ele exclamou com a língua de fora – O que foi isso?

– Você estava passando a mão na minha bunda!

– Sim – respondeu sentando-se como se fosse algo tão normal e inocente quanto respirar – Não é motivo para essa agressão!

– Só agi em legítima defesa – ela riu da expressão indignada dele.

– Defesa do quê?

– De meu patrimônio privado chamado corpo.

– Privado?

Rosas vermelhas floresceram nas bochechas dela enquanto ele ria.

– Mantenha esse tipo de comentário – ela disse desconfortável – para você, e você exclusivamente.

– Manterei, Laylinha – ele conteve o riso – Afinal, só eu posso contestar a afirmação.

Ainda ruborizada, Layla enfezou-se.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza?

– Tendo, já disse que te conheço e...

– Mas sabe... – ela enrolou um pouco do cabelo no dedo fazendo charme – Nós, artistas da Broadway, levamos uma vida muito _glamourosa_...

– Imagino que sim – ele sorriu em resposta à provocação – Saindo do teatro tarde, indo para casa e caindo morta na cama, e aos fins de semana ensaiando compulsivamente. Vez por outra recusa um convite do pai para uma festa porque está muito ocupada. As Laylas artistas da Broadway devem ter uma vida _super_ glamourosa...

– E a vida de um Yuri produtor do Kaleido Stage também deve ser muito interessante...

– De fato, é um pouco. Tive que lidar com uns tipinhos estranhos, como uma certa japonesa que não para com "Precisa de mais brilho", "Tem que ser maior" e "Quando a Layla-san estava aqui vocês não reduziam tanto o cachê dos shows". Se um dia falirmos você já sabe porque.

– Sora realmente disse isso?

– Disse... – ele percebeu-a mais calma – que tudo na época de Layla Hamilton, a Golden Phoenix, era maior, mais brilhante, mais mágico, mais tudo.

– Aquela boba, sempre se rebaixando perto de mim... Não sou tudo isso que ela pensa que sou.

– Você é tudo aquilo que ela pensa que você é e muito mais, sim... E outras coisas que ela nem imagina também.

– Outras coisas que ela nem imagina? – cruzou os braços – Que outras coisas?

– Na verdade não dá pra explicar, não sou bom com palavras.

– Não é?

– Tudo que digo você muda de assunto até que eu não saiba mais do que estamos falando. Então prefiro não falar.

– Que lógica mais incrível a sua...

– É que fui criado por uma chata, lembra?

– Agora quem está mudando de assunto é você. Ainda não me disse que outras coisas eu sou.

– Tudo bem, vou tentar: – ele levantou-se e estendeu a mão – você é forte – ela aceitou o convite e ele a puxou de pé – mas não sem alguém que esteja lá escondido para te ajudar.

Ainda segurando-a pela mão, guiou-a pela casa.

– Você é independente – ele continuou – mas se não houver alguém ali do lado para te dar direções de vez em quando, você não sabe por onde ir.

Encostou-a com cuidado contra uma das paredes lilases e acariciou o rosto feminino com a ponta dos dedos.

– Você é frágil, – sussurrou – frágil como porcelana – completou com a respiração morna no rosto dela – E você é carente... Carente demais...

Absorta na deliciosa mistura que as palavras carinhosas e os olhos claros dele formavam, Layla apenas se deixou conduzir para dentro do quarto pelo toque suave. Antes que percebesse estava envolta nos braços fortes e sobre a superfície macia da cama.

– E você queima – concluía entre beijos – Queima como a fênix antes de renascer...

Suspirou um sorriso, sentindo cada palavra ressoar em seu ser enquanto ele a tocava e beijava intimamente. Finalmente, pensou ao retribuir cada gesto com igual paixão, finalmente poderia senti-lo de novo com tanta intimidade que não mais se distinguiria uma alma da outra. Seriam ambos um, completo e sem fim.

* * *

Um arrepio leve de frio percorreu o braço dela. Havia muito tempo que não acordava nua, e devia dizer que não era uma sensação das mais agradáveis. Sem abrir os olhos, puxou sobre si os lençóis macios para cobrir-se e estendeu a mão a procura dele. Na cama, no entanto, estava só ela.

Segurando o tecido fino onde ele deveria estar, Layla pensou haver algo errado. Tinha certeza mais que absoluta de que havia alguém ali quando adormecera (mesmo que não soubesse quando fora), portanto ele deveria estar ali... Deveria...

Só então uma idéia inconcebível a atingiu: ele a havia usado, feito um objeto com o qual brincava quando tinha vontade, sem nenhuma importância maior. Como fora idiota, idiota a ponto de cair facilmente na armadilha dele. Era até óbvio, agora que repensava a situação.

Encolheu-se mais. Ele devia estar rindo dela agora enquanto tomava a estrada naquele carro extravagante e ridículo. Provavelmente ia parar em algum bar por aí, sair com uma outra qualquer, depois derrapar numa curva e morrer com o pára-brisa na garganta. Miserável, ele merecia, ele...

Depois de xingá-lo de todos os palavrões possíveis, virou-se na cama tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável. Só então percebeu algo no quarto além da ausência dele: Luz.

Devagar e desacreditada, Layla abriu os olhos. A janela de madeira clara estava aberta e por ela via-se no meio do mar bem na linha do horizonte o sol nascente alaranjado e o céu róseo. O cheiro dele ainda estava no travesseiro a seu lado e havia um aroma suave de doces no ar.

Ainda com cautela, a jovem levantou-se e vestiu um penhoar branco simples que se encontrava a mão. Pisou de leve no chão. Os sapatos dele ainda estavam na entrada do quarto. O cheiro de doces estava mais intenso perto no corredor, e agora identificava também o aroma de forte café brasileiro. Chegando à porta da cozinha ouviu um distinto virar de páginas.

Na mesa da copa à sua frente estavam uma bandeja de _muffins_ dos mais variados sabores e cores, uma cestinha de pães, uma jarra de suco ao lado da cafeteira cheia, geléia de _blueberry_, requeijão, e, sentado confortavelmente apreciando seu jornal e inteiramente vestido, Yuri sorria de lado.

– Bom dia, Laylinha – ele cumprimentou jovial – Dormiu bem?

As palavras falharam completamente. De onde viera toda aquela comida e o jornal?

– Sente-se – ele disse puxando a cadeira para ela – Prefere café ou suco? Trouxe seus _muffins_ preferidos, de baunilha com kiwi e de pêssego.

Perdida e sem ação, ela obedeceu. Ele, muito descontraído, encheu um copo e o entregou a ela. Mirou com cuidado a expressão abobada e riu para si mesmo.

– Algum problema, Laylinha?

Ela levantou os olhos e se sentiu imersa nas piscinas de riso. Após inspirar e respirar três vezes lembrou que tinha o dom da fala.

– O que é isso? – murmurou, imaginando segundos depois se formulara a frase direito – Digo, _tudo_ isso?

O sorriso unilateral espalhou-se pelas feições infantilizadas na luz matutina.

– Isto sobre a mesa nós chamamos de café da manhã. Aquilo ali é o café, isto no seu copo é suco de laranja, esses são...

– Não é isso que eu perguntei – ela já voltava a si – Por que você...

– Preciso de um motivo para te fazer um carinho?

Ele apoiou o queixo nas mãos para contemplar a expressão dela. Como descrever? Perdida, ou talvez chocada de maneira positiva, ou até emocionada, mas linda com certeza. Layla tinha as bochechas levemente vermelhas, os olhos bem abertos em surpresa e o queixo baixo, formando um pequeno "O" com a boca. Muito fofa, muito mesmo.

Mais três suspiros e ela voltou totalmente a si, bem o suficiente para formular a única pergunta pertinente àquele momento:

– Por que não me esperou acordar para fazer tudo isso?

– Por quê? – ele colocou o jornal de lado – Bem, não achei que seria muito romântico termos que tomar banho e nos trocar para só então irmos à padaria, voltar e finalmente tomar café.

– Tinha que ir à padaria?

– Você tem duas maçãs e meio pão de forma na dispensa, acha que isso dá pra duas pessoas?

– Hm – ela tomou um gole do suco – Talvez não. Você espremeu as laranjas?

– Na verdade, foi a moça da padaria, mas o café fui eu que fiz. – ele sorriu – Está bom?

– Sim...

Comeram com calma, e conversando pouco de maneira significativa e vazia. Ele parecia estar tentando compensar o fato de tê-la abandonado antes de acordar, e ela, que já havia completamente esquecido o fato, aproveitou cada instante. Era uma paz no peito, um sentimento de integridade que não sem lembrava de ter experimentado com ninguém antes.

Se tivesse parado para pensar no assunto, teria percebido que desde que desfizera a parceria com Sora estivera muito só. Morar sozinha e trabalhar num ambiente impessoal como o de sua equipe na Broadway haviam-na feito esquecer que momentos preciosos como aquele existiam. Era mais do que companhia e talvez para alguém como ela, _Layly Little Icy Pony_, difícil de definir. Limitou-se então a apreciá-lo, sem se preocupar com o que viria adiante, decisão que ela não estava acostumada a tomar.

Depois de dois _muffins_, um pão com requeijão, um copo de suco e uma xícara de café, ambos terminaram de comer. Yuri sorriu e a tomou pela mão de novo.

– Para onde dessa vez?

– Acho melhor você se trocar – ele olhou para o relógio – Se não vamos nos atrasar...

– Atrasar? – ela indagou sendo empurrada para o banheiro – Vamos a algum lugar?

– A lugar nenhum, Laylinha... – ele empurrou a porta, deixando-a só no aposento – Tome um banho e relaxe, quando estiver pronta me chame...

Com um sorriso, ela resolveu que não seria uma má idéia fazer o que ele havia dito. Algo ali soava a algum plano maluco dele, e pela primeira vez não estava assustada com a possibilidade.

Não se demorou em ficar pronta, e, na falta de informação sobre o que deveria usar, escolheu um vestido branco com estampas havaianas que só usava na casa de praia e um par de chinelos de dedo. Devia ser o bastante, pensou, desde que não saíssem de lá.

Passou pelo corredor e logo chegou à sala. Ele estava sentado no sofá em "L" assim como na noite anterior.

– Tenho algumas surpresas para você – ele disse animado – Feche os olhos e se sente.

Brincando junto, ela fez como comandado. Ouviu-o sair e voltar, em seguida várias coisas sendo arrumadas sobre a mesinha de centro. Depois o rádio foi ligado com o mesmo CD da noite anterior e ele saiu de perto de novo. Pensou tê-lo escutado falar com alguém, mas, como não teve tempo de se assegurar, esqueceu-se do pequeno murmúrio. Yuri então desligou o rádio, pressionou os lábios contra os dela e disse que podia abrir os olhos.

Devagar, Layla levantou as pálpebras. Ali à sua frente, sobre a mesinha estava um cartão em pé, semi aberto e com uma foto do Kaleido Stage na frente. Ela pegou-o com cuidado, sem deixar de mirá-lo um instante sequer. Dentro haviam pequenas mensagens escritas com canetas coloridas.

"_Ms. Layla, feliz aniversário! Que a senhorita continue essa pessoa maravilhosa que sempre foi! –Rosetta"_

"_Ms. Layla, um feliz aniversário! Felicidades! –Ken"_

"_Layla (corações)! Tudo bem? Te desejo um feliz aniversário! Beijos, linda! –Sarah"_

"_Feliz aniversário Layla. Sentimos sua falta. –Kalos"_

"_Ms. Layla, superfeliz aniversário! Venha ver nossa apresentação! –Marion"_

"_Feliz aniversário Layla! Que você seja muito feliz! –John"_

"_Ms Layla, feliz aniversário! Te adoramos! –Mia"_

"_Feliz 'aniniversásário', Ms. Layla! –Anna"_

_(marca de cauda de foca)_

"_Feliz aniversário, Ms. Layla! Você é e sempre será minha ídola! –May"_

"_Um feliz aniversário, Layla. Felicidades. –Leon"_

"_Layla-san! Feliz aniversário! Queria dizer que você ainda é a melhor artista que conheço e que é muito bom saber que já dividimos o palco! É melhor ainda saber que posso te chamar de amiga e companheira! Saiba que estou aqui para tudo que você precisar! Um grande abraço __–__Sora"_

Com uma mão sobre a boca e duas lágrimas rolando pela face, Layla sorriu em seu mais íntimo. Nunca recebera um cartão de aniversário. Todos haviam desenhado carinhas, corações, flores e sob o bilhete de Sora havia o desenho de um bolo com velinhas.

– Não tive tempo de assinar também – Yuri comentou enlaçando-a pela cintura – Me perdoa?

Com a visão meio embaçada ela o abraçou e o encheu de agradecimentos.

– Calma – ele deu um tapinha confortador nas costas dela – Ainda faltam dois presentes...

– Presentes? – ela limpou os olhos e o olhou – Que presentes?

– Sobre a mesa, Laylinha desatenta.

E realmente havia algo sobre a mesa: um porta-retrato de cor clara em forma de coração, este formado por pequenas flores. A foto em exibição mostrava uma versão dos dois oito anos mais nova, abraçados sob o sol do parque da cidade e tomando sorvetes.

– Minha mãe achou essa foto outro dia – ele sorriu – Achou que seria legal se você ficasse com ela, aí comprou essa moldura e me mandou dar pra você.

– Sua... Mãe mandou?

– É – ele rolou os dedos pelo cabelo macio dela, deliciado com o momento e um pouco ansioso – Mandou sim... Mas esse não é meu presente, é o dela.

– Agora fiquei curiosa – ela sorriu, entrando na brincadeira – O que é?

– Bem...

Ele espreguiçou-se. Considerou como formular a frase e se decidiu por um caminho inseguro.

– Hipoteticamente, digo, só por suposição...

– Sim...?

– Se eu estivesse pra te pedir em casamento, o que você diria?

Layla sentiu o sangue subindo-lhe as bochechas, parou, suspirou e sorriu.

– Eu diria não.

Ele pareceu desconcertado.

– Por que não?

– Porque você não "está para" me pedir em casamento.

– Não?

– Definitivamente não.

– Bem – ele cruzou os braços – e se isso já tivesse sido o pedido?

– Então talvez eu... – ela riu para si – Pense à respeito.

– "Pense"?

– Sim.

– Você é muito hipócrita...

– Eu?

– Sim, você.

– Não, não sou.

– Pequeno Pônei de Gelo minada! – ele a empurrou de leve.

– Mamãe Pônei Cor-de-Rosa! – ela empurrou de volta.

– Não mude de assunto, Laylinha.

– Pode me dizer qual _é_ o assunto?

– Se você vai casar comigo ou não.

– Isso já foi uma possibilidade?

– Desde o exato momento que você foi feita mulher e eu homem, sim, sempre foi uma possibilidade.

Ela riu e ele a abraçou de novo. A brincadeira estava ficando boa.

– Certo – ela pendeu a cabeça para o lado – E o que te faz pensar que vou dizer sim?

– Hm – ele riu do tom de desafio – Desde que prometa não mentir, vou te fazer aceitar.

– Outro joguinho com palavras?

– Sim.

– Ótimo, tente.

Ele cruzou as pernas e se sentou de frente para ela no sofá com um sorriso maroto.

– Só responda sim ou não a tudo que eu perguntar – ele explicou – Você é o Pequeno Pônei de Gelo?

Ela gargalhou.

– Não.

– E sou eu a Mamãe Pônei Cor-de-Rosa?

– Não.

– Alguém já te disse que você é muito chata?

– Não, só você mesmo.

Ele puxou o rosto dela com cuidado para perto do dele e sussurrou a última tentativa.

– Você me ama?

– Sim...

Beijaram-se de novo. Ela calculava ser a trecentésima vez em doze horas, mas sinceramente quem se importava com contas? Além do que, não havia tal absurdo como excesso de beijos, abraços ou carícias. Sentiu um cafuné leve no cabelo e sorriu para ele.

– Então, – ele sorriu também – Mrs. Killian, gostou da foto?

– Muito.

– Por que não... – ele fez um gesto vago – Não dá uma olhada melhor nela?

Layla não antecipou o que aconteceu a seguir. Assim que pegou o porta-retrato percebeu que havia algo atrás do mesmo. Era uma caixinha vermelha aveludada na forma de uma estrela de cinco pontas. Yuri pegou-a e se ajoelhou à frente da amada.

– Miss Layla Hamilton, querida Pequeno Pônei de Gelo – ele recitou – Quer casar comigo?

A caixinha foi aberta, revelando um anel dourado com um rubi no mesmo formato e cor do continente. As cortinas adornadas com desenhos de ondas que cobriam a janela e portas de vidro mexeram-se, como se alguém espiasse de fora. A jovem sorriu singela e mais uma lágrima fez seu caminho pelo rosto alvo. Sem que ela respondesse, ele tomou-lhe a mão e colocou a aliança no anelar feminino.

– Quero – ela respondeu abraçando-o com força – Quero sim!

Yuri depositou um beijo na têmpora dela, afagou as madeixas louras e depois se beijaram longamente. Ele então a afastou um pouco e mirou o relógio.

– Agora acho que podemos ir – ele disse de maneira vaga e se levantou ainda segurando-a pela mão direita.

Ela, agora com os olhos limpos, encarou-o confusa.

– Aonde?

– Já disse que a lugar nenhum – ele garantiu indo a direção às janelas fechadas – Digamos que é parte do pacote.

– Pacote?

– Bem... – ele colocou a mão sobre os olhos dela de maneira que não pudesse ver nada e com a outra mão abriu parte das cortinas e a porta, em seguida guiando-a até a areia fina da praia – Sabe como são os pacotes de aniversário...

– Yuri... – ela ouviu movimentos na areia e um par de risos baixos – O que-

–... Vêm sempre com uma festa surpresa incluída.

A mão do jovem foi removida e Layla contemplou a visão de um conglomerado de pessoas junto a um arco de balões coloridos com uma faixa ostentando "_Happy Birthday Layla!_" e gritando "Surpresa!". Sora foi a primeira a deixar a multidão para abraçá-la.

– Feliz aniversário, Layla-san!

A compostura falhou-lhe e mais lágrimas rolaram sobre a face da jovem. Abraçou a amiga com força e foi recebida com vivas dos outros. Estavam todos lá: Rosetta, Ken, Sarah, Kalos, Marion, John, Mia, Anna, May, Leon, Cathy, Macquary, Julie, Charlotte, Dra. Kate, Jerry e até a foca Jonathan. Depois de cumprimentada por todos percebeu que uma churrasqueira portátil já preparava hambúrgueres para o almoço. O aparelho de som foi trazido para fora e a música ligada no último. Uma hora depois de comer Layla foi carregada pelas meninas e jogada no mar.

Se festas surpresas eram sempre assim, ela tinha certeza de querer uma por ano. Ao fim da tarde, um bolo de framboesa decorado com pequenos cavalinhos azuis foi servido. Havia somente quatro fatias sobrando quando o som de um motor de carro foi ouvido. Layla foi puxada pelo noivo até a entrada.

– Desta vez... – ela disse esperando algo escandaloso como uma trupe de palhaços itinerantes – O que é?

– Seu maior presente, com cumprimentos de todos nós – ele sorriu – Acho que você vai gostar muito...

De fato, havia um carro parado em frente à casa. Era preto, longo e devia ser bem caro. Do banco do motorista saiu um homem alto e de feições fortemente traçadas. Tinha o cabelo loiro misturado a inúmeros fios brancos e usava um terno de cor clara. Ele se virou e as suspeitas da jovem provaram-se verdadeiras. Seu pai acabara de chegar para sua festa de aniversário.

– Layla, filha – ele disse rouco – Desculpe o atraso, mas eu tive que...

O mais velho calou-se ao ser abraçado com carinho pela filha.

– Não importa – ela assegurou-o – O importante é que você veio...

Ele acariciou a cabeça da moça e viu um pequeno brilho na mão direita dela. Pegou-a e examinou o anel com interesse.

– É muito bonito... – transferiu o olhar paternal da jovem e encarou Yuri – Vai mesmo casar com esse traste?

– Vou – ela sorriu – É o melhor traste que já conheci, e gosto muito dele também.

– Então acho que tudo bem – o velho suspirou – Só que vou querer netos bons, e...

Layla achou graça, enquanto Yuri limitou-se a rir um pouco. A outra porta do carro abriu-se e uma mulher alta e com cabelo longo e solto saiu.

– Já estava na hora – ela comentou cheia de sotaque e sorrindo de lado, formando uma covinha de rugas – Você é mesmo um traste, Yuri...

– Мать, traste, eu?

– Mas claro – Bogdana e Layla responderam juntas e riram ao perceber tal.

– Você está em maus lençóis – Mr. Hamilton comentou colocando uma mão no ombro de Yuri –, genro.

– Duas contra mim é muito...

Dana deu um abraço amigo em Layla cumprimentando-a. Logo foram os quatro de volta à festa para acabar com o bolo.

Mais tarde, bem alimentados e cansados, os convidados dirigiram-se a um banco de areia que se formara com a maré baixa para contemplar a vista. O pôr-do-sol era no lado oposto, mas o crepúsculo insistia em tomar tons de rosa, laranja e vermelho perto do Kaleido Stage. Layla e Yuri haviam se sentado na varanda, preferindo ficar ali mesmo.

– Muito obrigada, Yuri – ela murmurou enquanto sentada no colo dele e envolta nos braços fortes.

– Pela festa? – ele colocou a cabeça no ombro dela – Não foi exatamente idéia minha, apesar de eu ter organizado tudo...

– Não só pela festa – ela aconchegou-se a ele quando uma brisa mais fria começou a soprar – Por tudo. Por se aproximar de mim na escolinha quando éramos pequenos, por gostar de mim apesar da minha frieza, por ver através da máscara que sempre usei e por nunca desistir de mim, nunca.

– Jamais desistiria de você, Laylinha – ele beijou-a de leve no pescoço – E pare de me agradecer por te amar, não faz sentido.

– Talvez seja mal do nome – ela sorriu um pouco amarga – Sabe o significado do meu?

– Acho que li no diário ontem... Leoa, mulher forte e decidida que pode enfrentar todo e qualquer desafio, certo?

– De acordo com a grafia, pode ser, mas, pela pronuncia, é escuridão.

– Fomos feitos um para o outro, então – ele sorriu – Yuri significa luz divina.

– E é por isso que estava te agradecendo – ela insistiu – Sabe... Quando eu era menor, quando minha mãe morreu, achei que a vida seria uma escuridão eterna que eu tentava iluminar com meus sonhos quanto ao Kaleido Stage, mas quanto os realizei todos ainda estava me sentia no escuro, e isto é porque ainda estava longe de você.

– Então você não vai mais ficar no escuro – ele prometeu enquanto traçava as linhas do pescoço dela com os lábios – Estou aqui, e nunca mais vou te deixar, nunca permitirei que a escuridão te aprisione de novo...

– Hm... – ela sorriu com a referência – De agora em diante só amanheceres e nenhuma noite, é isso que está dizendo?

– Ponha desse jeito – ele brincava com as madeixas curtas – Será a Aurora de nossas vidas.

– Aurora...

* * *

Sobre o móvel da sala havia vários retratos. O primeiro do canto tinha moldura formada por pequenas rosas, estas formando um coração, e trazia uma versão adolescente de um casal. Ao lado, um porta-retrato mais solene os mostrava em roupas formais, de terno azul-marinho e vestido branco cheio de babados mais precisamente. Por ocorrência de um vaso lilás que combinava com as paredes havia um espaço.

Na parede, outra foto do mesmo casal na Disney em lua de mel, ela com orelhas de Minnie e ele com um chapéu do Pateta. Um pouco a baixo, sobre o móvel novamente, estavam quatro pessoas em frente a uma parede recém-pintada, todos sujos de tinta colorida e uma das moças com barriga saliente.

A próxima foto era quase inteira branca. Nela estavam três pessoas num quarto de hospital, dentre elas um bebê com alguns poucos fios louros e olhos muito azuis. Os retratos seguintes seguiam todos os primeiros anos da bebezinha, desde um amontoado de cobertas vermelho-pastel até uma jovenzinha de cabelos curtos e com tiara, sorridente e talentosa.

Essa mesma menina agora olhava a coleção de retratos com muita atenção. Sua mãe insistia em esconder aquela foto do Festival de Circo, mas ainda iria achá-la.

– Aurora! – chamou Layla – O jantar está pronto.

– Estou indo, mamãe, estou indo...


End file.
